Ese primo es mio!
by rey kon
Summary: Lala y Thad siempre han llevado una gran relacion casi de hermanos, la chica siempre a visto en el guapo vampiro, a un hermano mayor, pero cuando llega una pequeña a quitarle su lugar, Draculaura no lo tomara nada bien! !CUARTA TEMPORADA
1. Chapter 1

holaaaaa! Que pensaron? que no ibamos a volver? Pues aqui nos tienen ya de regreso! Soy su despampanante amiga Lala y esta vez , fui yo, si! Yoooo!

(Braavoooo ;D)

Quien abrira esta 4 temporada! Wiiiiii! Espero que les guste mi historia

(Aunque siempre les gustan, verdad? :3)

Y agradecemos muchiisimo que nos acompañen en este nuevo ciclo que deseamos sea de su agrado. Asi que sin mas rollos:

Coooomenzamoooos!

Era una tarde normal de viernes, estaba tirada en la sala de mi casa con mis montones de revistas, una caja de bombones de chocolate, en el piso, short corto, sandalias de kitty, mi camiseta de 1D y totalmente relajada del mundo, Mi lobito y su familia habian decidido ese fin de semana visitar a su tia abuela e iban a estar ausentes esos dias, asi que como no tenia intencion de arreglarme para nadie, decidi andar en fachas y embadurnarme la cara con una nueva mascarilla que me habian vendido en el spa, mi papito habia llegado ya de la oficina y me vio cual almohadon tirado en el sofa

Me miro con extrañeza por la mascarilla verde en mi carita y yo le salude toda linda

-hola papito!

-que te pusiste en la cara?-me pregunto con ojos de 0_o

-una mezcla de finas hiervas matizadas con aceite de aguacate y romero-dije orgullosa

-tu madre no se puso eso, o si?

-sabes que se aplica sus tratamientos cuando tu no estas, no le gusta que la veas

-genial!-contesto aliviado-uno se decepciona al verlas asi

Yo le di un golpecito jugueton cuando paso a mi lado buscando a mi mami y en ese instante, oi que alguien entraba a la mansión seguido de papá

-quien es?-grite histerica tapandome la cara

-soy yo-dijo Thad asustado en la entrada-puedo pasar?

-aaah eres tu, Thady!pasa!-dije con una sonrisa de gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, aunque mi primo reacciono igual que papá-

-que tienes en la cara?-pregunto

- una mezcla de finas hiervas matizadas con aceite de aguacate y romero-volvi a repetir

-que bien-dijo extrañado-estas ocupada?

-para nada! Conteste 4 tests y soy 100% compatible con Liam de 1D

-eso es si es interesante-sonrio

-estabas con papá en su oficina?-

-no, venia llegando cuando me encontré a mi tio afuera, venia a visitarte

-extrañas a Clawdeen, cierto?-pregunte con una sonrisa, sabia lo mucho que mi primo amaba a mi amiga

-demasiado!-dijo el sinceramente-

-y yo a Clawd! Asi que te parece si nos hacemos compañía mutuamente?

-eso es exactamente lo que yo estaba planeando-me respondio el feliz- pasar tiempo con mi prima favorita

-super! Traeré juegos de mesa, te parece?

-soy todo tuyo-convino el

Mientras tanto, mi papito saludaba a mi mamita quien se arreglaba frente a su lindo tocador

-llegas temprano-le sonrio mi madre al sentir que el besaba su frente

-habia poco trabajo-contesto papá safandose la corbata y dejándose caer cansado en la cama

-mal dia?

-lo de siempre!

-aburrido?

-demasiado….-mi padre suspiro-estuve hablando con Martin-

-no-contesto mi madre

-me dejas contarte primero?

-no me interesa

-Ine,…

-Al, no, no me interesa saber nada de la comunidad-

-debemos mudarnos!-

-no! No debemos, siempre hemos vivido alejados y asi seguiremos, no apartare a mi hija de su hogar solo por temores, no lo hare, Lala seria extremadamente infeliz y no pienso hacerlo

-eres tan necia!-se levanto el furioso

-lo aprendi de ti!-contesto ella volteando de nuevo hacia el espejo, mi madre, si podía verse en el

-solo lo hago por ella!-reclamo mi progenitor-no deseo que nada le suceda, asegurar un futuro que jamas…

-te tiene a ti para defenderla-le interrumpio mamá

El solo suspiro,colocando sus manos en la cintura, su tipica pose cuando esta molesto

-tu peleaste por mi causa…ahora quiero que cuides de nuestra niña…si la alejamos de aquí, sera desdichada, cuantas veces no nos hemos mudado haciendo que cambie todo en su vida? Al fin encontró un lugar llamado hogar, tiene amigas, una relación, es feliz…y si esta en peligro, para eso tiene a su madre…para cuidar de ella…y yo espero que su padre, haga lo mismo

Papá le abrazo con fuerza

-sabes que siempre lo hare, solo deseo mantenerlas a salvo, ustedes son mi mayor tesoro

-y tu el nuestro Al…mas si antes peleábamos por una monarquia, hoy debemos luchar por la felicidad de nuestra niña

- y vale mas que una corona

Mi madre le sonrio

-asi es…descuida, si algo sucede, sabes que cuentas conmigo

-lo se…-le beso mi padre-siempre ha sido asi…al menos, espero contar con algo de ayuda si la Talamasca vuelva a aparecerse

-desde lo de Lala, no han vuelto

-no te confies, pueden pasar años y regresan…de todas maneras, estare alerta...se que cuento con algunos RAD

-por cierto, hablando de ellos, mañana pasaremos el dia con Maddie Y Jack en el yate de el

-eso si es disfuncional!-ironizaba papa

-Al!

-es raro! El es un normie, no deberia casarse con ella-

-Jack es un gran hombre, y debemos apoyarle

-de acuerdo...aunque sigo pensando que es un grandisimo error

Mientras tanto, nosotros jugabamos en la sala de mi casa, memorama de 1D, monopoly de 1D, serpientes y escaleras de 1D que mi primo ya se sabia hasta cual era el color favorito de Nail, pase una tarde increible! Thad es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, amable, educado, caballeroso, siempre se que puedo contar con el y que me da por mi lado!

**(****ノ****^_^)****ノ**

me gusta sentirme cuidada y se que soy su prima favorita! Era ya casi hora de la cena cuando mis padres bajaron y cenamos juntos de lo mas divertidos

-te aseguro, que ya te aprendiste todas las canciones del cd de los tipos esos!-se burlaba papa

-one direction!-reclame yo

-como se llamen! No se les quitara lo feo

-mamá!-reclame yo

-Al!-le regaño

-ok ok! 1D!-dijo el con ironia

-cantan muy bien, tio, ademas, Howleen tambien es una directioner y cuando voy a casa de mi novia, suele tener esa musica

-que tortura!-dijo papá haciendo cara de asco

-iras mañana con los Gorgon, querido?-pregunto mi mamita desviando la conversación-

-si tia, Deuce me invito

-genial! Estaras conmigo, nos divertiremos mil!llevate traje de baño que el yate de Jack tiene alberca y esta monisima!

-"monisima"-repitio mi padre-todo lo que pago en su escuela y ella se expresa asi

**(¬_¬) (**porque no es un papa normal?)

Thad se quedo a dormir en mi casa, ya que despues de cenar, vimos una pelicula y como era bastante tarde,mamá le habia llamado a mi tia para avisarle que se quedaria con nosotros, fue muy divertido! Me rei muchisimo con las ocurrencias de papá y el como Thad trataba de seguir su sarcasmo que creo me dolio el estomago de tanta risa, era un hecho, me encantaba tener a mi primito conmigo porque sentía que tenia a mi familia completa, solo para mi..

Al dia siguiente, Deuce estaba ya en el yate de su próximo padrastro, era un bote muy bonito, elegante y enorme!

(Imaginense las fotos para el face que me iba a sacar ahi!)

**m(****0****)m**

ibamos a dar la vuelta por la bahia ya que Jack habia organizado ese paseo para convivir con las personas que iban a ser convidadas a su próxima boda,aun estaba en el atracadero, esperando a los invitados que ya iban llegando, obviamente, a nuestro amigo griego, le fastidiaba en extremo el tener que convivir con el hombre que odiaba y mas porque tenia mas de dos semanas que no tenia noticias de su padre, estaba en el barandal del yate, mirando el agua, tratando de no pensar en enfadarse o si no, aquello iba a ser un desastre, como hijo de Poseidon, podia controlarla y si se enojaba, el vital liquido respondia a sus sentimientos y no queria provocar un tsunami que lastimara a personas inocentes, en ese momento, su Iphone sono,:

-hey!me extrañaste?-preguntaba la persona al otro lado de la linea en cuanto el chico contesto

-en donde diablos te metiste?-dijo Deuce furioso,Poseidon habia vuelto

(*-* ooh Poseidoooon!)

-estuve haciendo algunos negocitos en el Cairo-contestaba su padre quien estaba metiendo su maleta en su increible auto deportivo que habia dejado en el aeropuerto- es una ciudad muy interesante

-dijiste que solo te quedarias un par de dias!

-lo siento "mama"!-contesto el dios con sarcasmo-pero se me presentaron varias cosas, como estas?

-no muy bien, pero no importa

-que te pasa?-pregunto preocupado cerrando la cajuela de su auto

-no es nada, me alegra que llegaras

-Deuce

-que?

-que sucede?

Nuestro amigo suspiro

-Maddie se casa en 3 semanas

Poseidon hizo una mueca molesta

-ok...es ...una boda en la mañana o en la noche?

A Deuce le extraño la pregunta

-a que viene eso?-

-no pienso ir con un traje que no sea adecuado,debo verme mejor que el novio

-iras?

-es claro, debemos apoyar a Maddie en su dia

-estas loco? Se enfurecera si te ve ahi!

-ya nos preocuparemos de eso en su momento, puedo verte?

-no...estamos en el yate de Jack, organizo una fiesta por la proxima boda, dijo que asi sera de aqui hasta ese dia

-mira, que tierno! Desea festejar que se casa con una Gorgona, dale su merito!

-deja tu sarcasmo!-pidio Deuce

(-_- oigan al burro hablando de orejas!)

-solo trata de no enfadarte-pidio Poseidon-estaras en medio del mar y el agua respondera a tus sentimientos

-tratare...no te aseguro nada

-de acuerdo, y Deuce, descuida, muchas cosas pueden pasar en las proximas tres semanas...asi que no dejes que te afecte ahora-

-ok-contesto el chico

-nos vemos pronto-le consolo su padre

-si...claro

En cuanto colgo, Poseidon marcaba inmediatamente a otra persona

-Cleo? Necesito pedirte algo-dijo con decision

Mientras Deuce volvia a poner su Iphone en sus jeans, Maddie habia estado escuchando su conversacion a sus espaldas y le pregunto directamente:

-quien era?

Deuce pego un brinco asustado

-dios! No hagas eso mujer! Si que eres sigilosa!

-boy, please!-le regreso con ironia-con quien hablabas?

-con un amigo-mintio el

-seguro?

-seguro! Ademas, es mi telefono, deberias respetar mi privacidad!

(Jaaaa! Que sacada! **（****）**)

-de acuerdo-dijo Maddie tratando de no discutir- en donde esta De Nile?

-En nuestro camarote, fue a cambiarse de ropa-

-Jack le dio uno a ella aparte-le reclamo su madre

-y yo dije que estuvieramos juntos, algún problema con eso?-

-es imposible dialogar contigo!-dijo Maddie cansada y prefirió alejarse para darle la bienvenida a los invitados

**Hola a todos! Como están?**

**Me extrañaron? Yo si y mucho! Pero fueron unos días de descanso para mi para poder regresar ya con nuevo brios! **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios en el cierre de temporada **

**Yo también los amo, un beso a todos y cada uno de los hermosos países que me hacen el Grandísimo honor de visitar mis fics**

**Yo soy orgullosamente mexicana, ya lo he dicho muchas veces y aquí estamos ya con este nuevo fic en donde la simpática Lala relata nuestra historia, siempre me ha encantado este personaje porque es bastante ocurrente con sus comentarios y aceptémoslo, es una gran favorita de todos :D**

**Y por aquí no he escuchado al equipo Poseidon…sera que ya no están presentes?**

***o***

**Porque en este ciclo nuestro dios favorito vuelve a hacer de las suyas!**

**(._.)/ Poseidon Team! Where are you?**

**XD**

**Espero verlos pronto, eso si, se los digo desde hoy, este nuevo ciclo no sera tan exacto los días que actualizare ya que me encuentro en proyectos y exámenes asi que, no se cuando actualice, asi que les sugiero que se suscriban a mi Facebook o busquen mi pagina que algunos ya, los he visto por ahí Y asi sabran los días que suba fic**

**Un mega beso**

**Déjenme comentarios! O si no , no actualizo :p**

**Nos vemos!**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Deuce volvia su mirada de nuevo al extenso mar que se abria majestuoso ante sus ojos

(Que barbara! Que bonito relato :D)

Cuando unos pasos le hicieron voltear, mi amiga se acercaba a su chico extremadamente hermosa, lucia un bellisimo traje de baño bastante atrevido, negro con lineas doradas que realzaban su prominente escote, su cabello lo llevaba suelto, increibles sandalias altas y una exquisita camisola de seda le cubria con elegancia, le sonreia a su novio que se habia quedado asi : O_O al verla llegar tan sexy

-te gusta?-pregunto coqueta modelando y dandose una vuelta ante él que le dio una gran vision de su escultural cuerpo

-wow!-solo exclamo el, idiotizado

-eso es un si?-respondio Cleo abrazandolo seductoramente

-wow!-volvio a repetir él como automata

(Hombres! Jamas podran contra nuestro poder de persuasión! )

Cleo le sonrio besandole sin dejar de mirarlo, y bajando la voz le dijo:

-Poseidon me llamo para pedirme que te mantuviera ocupado y no se me ocurre mejor idea que tenerte conmigo todo el dia-

Deuce sonrio agradeciendo interiormente a su padre

-me parece un excelente plan-dijo el abrazandola y pegandola mas a su cuerpo, besandola apasionadamente

(O_o oh dios!estos dos si que incendian los relatos! :$)

Maddie no perdia de vista a su hijo y a su novia moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo, aunque sabia bien que la unica que podia controlarlo era precisamente Cleo, en eso, llegamos nosotros, Thady nos acompañaba mientras eramos recibidos por la anfitriona, despues de los saludos mi primo y yo, fuimos con nuestros amigos que parecian ajenos al mundo

-oigan! Controlense!-les "regañe" yo

Ambos se sonrieron

-buenos dias-saludo Thad-gran dia para navegar, no lo creen?

-si. Eso Creo-contesto Deuce de mala gana y abrazando posesivamente a su chica

-Cleo te ves fabulosa!-le dije admirada

-gracias Lala, tu tambien te ves linda-

-papá no me dejo usar traje de baño de dos piezas!

Honestamente, mi trajecito parecia mas bien comprado en la seccion de niñas! Solo le faltaba el estampado de la princesa Disney para completar la verguenza! (-_-')

-luces bastante encantadora-sonrio Thady

-porque no vamos y escogemos buenas sillas cerca de la piscina! Asi nos broncearemos!

-buena idea, vamos amor?-pregunto Cleo coqueta tomando a su novio de la mano quien le obedecio al instante

Escogimos unos fantasticos asientos cerca de la enorme alberca, Lagoona, Gil, Frankie y Holt llegaron unos minutos despues,Abbey no habia ido y Heath tampoco ya que no querian toparse el uno con el otro

-son tan necios!-decia mi amiga Blue - no quieren encontrarse

-en clases se evitan a toda costa-complete yo

-y Abbey aun sigue con Nicolae, hasta puso relación con el en Facebook.-nos dijo Cleo quien estaba en brazos de su chico

-deberiamos hacer algo para reunirlos-sugirio Holt-mi primo esta mega deprimido

-que no sale con Jinafire?-pregunto el griego

-solo en plan de amigos, Heath aun ama a Abbey aunque ella ya ande con Nicolae

-eso fue porque Heath beso a Jina-reclamo Frankie

-Abbey beso primero a Nicolae!-replico Holt

-chicos, chicos! No discutan!-pedi yo-que eso no afecte su relación

(recuerden, todo buen ki :*)

-tienes razón, Lala-concedio mi amiga-

-siempre la tengo!

En eso Maddie se acerco a nosotros

-Necesito que ustedes dos vengan conmigo

-a que?-pregunto de mala gana Deuce

-algunos socios de Jack quieren conocerte y quieren conocer a Cleo

-a mi?-dijo extrañada mi amiga

-como si no supieras que te encanta lucirte con ese trajecito, anden

El griego hizo una mueca de disgusto

-es mi prometida! Que quieren verle?

-eso mismo vas y lo dices, de manera cortes. Anda!-los apuro la madre de Deuce y ambos chicos le siguieron, Cleo siendo escoltada por su novio, lo que provocaba que los hombres le miraran, en realidad lucia muy hermosa

-como es que esa chica siendo tan bonita, salga con Deuce?-le preguntaba mi papá a mi mamá

-Deuce es muy atractivo-le respondia ella

-quizas pero Cleo…es una belleza! Me recuerda a….

Mamá le miro furiosa

-a quien?

-a….-mi papi se había metido en liooooos!-a…una vecina que tuve!

-a Mina cierto?

Los nombres prohibidos entre mis amados padres eran: Elizabetha, primera esposa de papá, Mina Harper, su obsesion y Orson Flythe, ex prometido de Mamá. Cuando eso pasaba, uuuuh era seguro que al dia siguiente, tendríamos hermosos ramos de rosas en casa que mi papito mandaba para disculparse :p

-yo no dije que a Mina-se explicaba el mega nervioso-no es ni la mitad de parecida con ella, quiero decir, tiene el cabello negro y no estaba tan bien formada pero…

-dejalo asi!-dijo mi mami furiosa levantándose y retirándose hacia las otras damas de sociedad que estaban reunidas, Papá suspiro pensando que la había regado magistraaaalmente

Thad y yo mientras tanto,jugabamos en la alberca con los demas, la pobre Frankie definitivamente no podia meterse a nadar y solo nos miraba bronceandose, Cleo desplegaba todo su encanto frente a los socios de Jack siempre siendo abrazada por su novio la cual presento como su prometida y como el griego tiene cara de pocos amigos, se mantuvieron a prudente distancia, cuando volvieron, mi amiga se unio con nosotros y jugabamos voleyball mientras Deuce se quedaba junto a Frankie, aunque no perdia de vista a su novia

-porque no vas con ella?-pregunto mi amiga sonriendo ya que se veia a leguas que estaba preocupado

-no...ella esta bien-le devolvio la sonrisa el griego-

-es raro no verte nadando con Cleo-

-mis nuevos poderes no se como puedan reaccionar, y ..es mejor que me quede lejos del agua

-estaras bien-dijo Frankie animándolo

-no lo se con exactitud y no quiero lastimarla

-tu jamas la lastimarías, además, creo que a ella le gustaría tenerte a su lado, no deja de mirarte ni un momento, anda, ve , además, los hijos de los socios no dejan de mirarla, pensaran que esta sola-

Deuce miro de mala gana a los chicos y se levanto decidido, quitandose la camiseta

(*-* maldito griego estas bien buenote! Chicas! A gritar!)

Y entro a la alberca, Cleo sonreía al ver que iba hacia ella, mi amiga le abrazo con fuerza y le dijo en forma coqueta

-hola extraño! Pensé que habias dicho que no entrarías a una alberca conmigo

-lo se…pero…quise arriesgarme

-no sera que estas celoso, o si?

Deucey solo sonrio atrayéndola hacia si

-claro que no…

-de acuerdo-dijo ella en sus labios y besándolo con intensidad, de esa clase de besos que al verlos, se te antojan! Definitivamente este par calienta ambientes en donde sea!

-creo que Cleo no jugara mas-sonreia Holt

-eso parece-concedia Thad

-bien, hagamos una competencia de volley, Lala, tu eres el juez!-sugirio Gil

-ay! Y porque?

-porque eres pequeña!

(-_- siempre me decían lo mismo!)

Thad caballerosamente me sentaba en la orilla de la alberca sin ningún esfuerzo, ok, tal vez si soy algo pequeña!

-desde ahí podras arbitrear-

-perfeecto!-sonrei yo

Y comenzaron a jugar bastante rudo , mas honestamente si estaba de lado de mi primo, me gusta mucho ver a Thad, es tan lindo! No crean que me gusta de una manera diferente, NO, yo amo a mi lobito, pero Thad era, la imagen que yo tenia como el hermanito perfecto! Aunque nos criamos en forma separada, siempre que visitábamos a la familia, el siempre jugaba conmigo y pasábamos las horas platicando, si otro de mis primos me hacia llorar, Thady inmediatamente me defendia, y mis vacaciones eran extremadamente felices gracias a mi lindo primo.

Pasamos un dia genial, esta de mas decirles que mis amigos estuvieron de lo mas románticos, ya que el griego no dejo ni un minuto a solas a su novia y ni que decir de cuando bajamos del yate, parecían recién casados, creo que Maddie les llamo la atención como 3 veces pero la ignoraron magistralmente, y aunque no lo vea de esa manera, Cleo evito que naufragaramos como Titanic ya que Deuce evito a todo momento a Jack y solo estaba concentrado en su chica, creo que debe agradecerle a mi amiga el que haya mantenido entretenido a su hijo :P

Al dia siguiente, yo estaba mas que feliz! Mi lobito había vuelto y me prometio que iria por mi para irnos juntos a clases, como se los había yo dicho, había 3 hermosos arreglos florales en mi casa, que Clawd al verlos, supo de inmediato de que trataba

-tu papá hizo algo malo verdad?-me pregunto apenas saliendo de casa junto a mi

-adivinaste!-sonrei yo- se atrevio a comparar a Cleo con Mina

-que? Eso si es tonto!

-a papito en ocasiones, como que le pega duro el aleman y se olvida del caracter de mi mamita!

Clawd rio de mi ocurrencia

-eres tremenda,chiquita! Te extrañe demasiado

-y yo a ti! Que bueno que volviste!-dije yo abrazandolo, no hay nada que me guste mas, que tenerlo junto a mi!-

Llegando a nuestra escuela, Clawd me llevo con mis amigas mientras el iba con Deuce a enterarse de cosas del entrenamiento, ya saben! Solo habia llegado Frankie y Abbey quien estaba criticando a Jinafire de lejos

-se tan horrrible con ese vestido!-criticaba la rusa

-ah vamos, no es verdad, es hermoso!-concedia Frankie

-errres amiga mia o de ella?-preguntaba furiosa Abbey

-vaya! Si que tienes problemas de ira-dije yo mirandola extrañada por su mal ki

La chica suspiro

-lo siento, se que soy muy desagrrradable perrro...aun no puedo aceptarr que salga con Heath, no se, me pone de malas!

-lo entendemos, pero los celos son mal consejero-decia Frankie sabiamente-deberias arreglar las cosas

-No!-contesto Abbey tercamente- en mi pais cuando un hombrrre nos ignorrra lo ignorrramos para siemprrre

-aunque lo ames?-

Ella bajo la mirada

-aunque lo ames...-aseguro – se que fue mi culpa mas siemprrre crrei que el podía lucharrr porrr mi y descubrri que no erra asi, prrefirrio terrrminar todo y eso es muy decepcionante

Frankie y yo nos miramos una a la otra, la verdad no nos gustaba ver a Abbey asi, en los pasillos de nuestra escuela, mientras tanto, estaba una pequeña vampirita mas o menos de mi tamaño y complexión

( pero no tan linda como yo! A mi la ternura no me dejo crecer :3)

Que estaba viendo asustada con un papelito en la mano los casilleros, era una chica nueva de intercambio y estaba buscando su casillero, cuando mi novio y sus amigos entraban jugando, Holt, Heath y Gil venían jugando con el balón por el pasillo, mientras Deuce ,Thad y mi lobito venían hablando de estrategias

-buen pase, primo!-sonrio Holt

-soy el mejor!-contesto Heath vanidosamente- y ahora les enseñare mi bola de fuego!

Siempre el tipo esta metiéndose en lios, y como no se puede estar quieto sin hacer una de las suyas, encendio el balón y lo lanzo hacia un espacio que simulaba un aro de basket en el decorado de la pared, mas con tal mal tino que iba directo hacia la chica nueva, Deuce y Clawd se dieron cuenta del peligro alertando gritando un:

-cUidado!-

La nueva solo veía con ojos como platos, o sea asi:

0_0

Que la bola iba directo hacia ella, cuando Thad la jalo protegiéndola con su cuerpo y para mala fortuna, el balón había envuelto en llamas un periódico mural que estaba en la pared,rápidamente, Clawd abrió un bebedero que estaba cerca y Deuce con sus nuevos poderes, manipulo el agua, apagando el incipiente incendio

-pedazo de animal!-le regañaba el griego-pudiste haber quemado a esa chica!

-perdon! Perdón!-pedia Heath mega nervioso

Thad aun tenia abrazada a la pequeña vampirito

(-_- jum)

Quien abria tímidamente los ojos

-estas bien?-pregunto mi primo

Ella imagino que al mirarlo lo visualizo como un angel salvador asi todo brillante incluyéndole la aureola!

(-_- pffff)

-s..si…si gracias-tartamudeo ella tímidamente y no dejando de mirarlo se aparto asustada

(-_- yaaa! Que me lo gastaas!)

Thad le sonrio dulcemente mientras los demás se acercaban

-no te paso nada, pequeña?-pregunto mi lobito

-ella esta bien-contesto Thad, la chica solo movia nerviosa sus manos, era mas pequeña que yo, con rubios cabellos y unos digamos, monos ojos color violeta,su vestido era aniñado mas obviamente no era una niña ya que estaba en Monster High estudiando, asi que imagino que le gustaba la onda tipo lolitas (gotico)

-disculpame-reitero Heath-no te vi

-no hay problema-dijo ella en voz baja

-eres nueva aquí?-pregunto el griego

Ella sin mirarlo asintió

-soy de intercambio,-contesto en una fina voz rumana-me llamo Madeleine Varsop

Heath dijo de inmediato:

-eres hermana de Nicolae?

Ella de nuevo asintió

-aaaah genial!-grito el-ahora hasta a la hermana manda! De seguro a vigilar a la cuñis!-

La chica comenzó a hacer pucheros al oir el grito del chico

-Heath! La asustaste-le regaño Thad abrazándola

-es su hermana!

-es una niña, no debes juzgarla-secundo mi lobito

-aaaah ustedes siempre de héroes- reclamo Heath y se fue hecho una furia, Madeleine lo miraba con ojos asustados mientras Thad la consolaba

-no le hagas caso, bienvenida a Monster High

Ella le sonrio sonrojándose mientras Clawdeen y Cleo se acercaban

-aquí apesta a quemado!-decia la lobita con cara de asco

-demasiado!Deucey que paso?-

-hola preciosa-sonrio el griego besando a su novia- un pequeño accidente

-miren! Tenemos chica nueva-sonrio Holt- es la hermanita de Nicolae

-en serio?-pregunto Clawdeen mirándola-pero si ella es muy bonita

La vampirito se sonrojo muchísimo mas

(-_- payasa)

-hola-le sonrio mi amiga- primer dia?

Ella asintió rápidamente devolviéndole el gesto

-Clawdeen es mi novia-dijo Thad- y ella es su amiga Cleo

-nos llenaremos de alumnos de intercambio-dijo la egipcia desdeñosamente

-y tu como siempre haciéndote amar!-le regaño Clawdeen

-como sea! Nos vamos amor?

Deuce simplemente sonrio y abrazando a su chica, se alejaron

-ese par,-sonrio Clawd- Jamas cambiara, pues bienvenida a Monster High, Madeleine, Clawdeen y Thad te llevaran a tu salón

-gracias-confeso la chica tímidamente

-vamos, te daremos un pequeño tour-ofrecio mi primo tomando a Clawdeen de la mano y la chica se les unio

Heath iba bastante furioso, sabia que Nicolae no podía estudiar en nuestro instituto ya que como recordaran, los 5 estorbos habían sido expulsados de la escuela por ocasionar lios, pero ahora su hermana estaba ahí, de seguro iba a servirle de "lleva y trae" e iba a tener a Abbey totalmente vigilada, no es que eso le importara a el!

(-_- nooooooooooooooooooooo! Que va!)

Pero no le parecía nada agradable tener que lidiar con la cuñadita nueva de la rusa, aun se le retorcían las tripas cada que, sin ninguna intención, clickeaba el Facebook de Abbey y leia con letras grandes "en una relación con Nicolae Varsop"

Obviamente no estaba con letras grandes pero aceptemos que cuando alguien nos gusta y esta con otra persona, nos encantaaaaa ir a torturarnos, creo que es parte de ser uno joven, somos unos "drama queen" y Heath era en realidad uno de ellos. Iba tan ensimismado en su coraje que no noto que Abbey iba dando la vuelta al pasillo y se la topo golpeándola fuertemente

-que cabeza mas durra tienes!-se sobaba ella furiosa

-mira quien habla!-se defendió-si parece que tienes piedra en vez de cerebro

Abbey le daba tremendo sape

-aprrende a rrespetarr!-

-oye!

-tu errres el que venia distrraido! Estas enamorrado o que?

-que comes que adivinas-dijo Heath con burla vanidosamente

-me alegrro por ti, lo siento por ella, Jinafirre se ve demasiado linda a tu lado!-

-pues mira que nos va re bien!-se vanaglorio- soy tan feliz como jamas lo fui

-que bueno porr ti-contesto Abbey sonriendo aunque sintiendo que el corazon se enredaban con una costiila y con otra- es lo mismo que me pasa con Nicolae, es un caballerrro como jamas conoci !-

-ay ternurita!-ironizo Heath furioso- me alegro tanto, si ya hasta tu cuñadita conoci, toda una monada!-

-cuñada?-esta vez la sorpresa de Abbey no era actuada-

-si, me alegra que ahora tengas a la hermanita de tu noviecito cuidando de ti, pero dile que no se preocupe, que no pienso acercarme de nuevo a su novia!-

-descuida, yo misma me encarrrgarre de eso!-dijo ella furiosa

Y se alejo bastante dolida por la forma en que Heath le había hablado, el solo miro como se alejaba bajando la mirada con tristeza, la extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía perdonarla y ahora menos que nunca.

**Hola a todos! Subiéndoles el chapter n 2 diganme**

**Les esta gustando? **

**Esta temporada tendrá mucha intriga y suspenso, la Talamasca vuelve a darle guerra**

**A los RAD ya que muchos de ellos esconden peligrosos secretos y nuestros amigos están **

**en peligro. **

**En este ciclo, los padres de nuestros amigos, tendrán mas participación, a mi me encanta explorar mas este lado de Monster High que pienso que es muy interesante, los fundadores de la RAD que es la asociación de monstruos en la ciudad, recuerden que mis historias están basados en los libros de Lisi Harrison (*-*)/**

**Espero que les guste y que no dejen de apoyarnos!**

**Sus comentarios son los que me dan animos de seguir adelante y si veo que me dejan suficientes, pues subo continuación mucho mas rapido!**

**:D**

**Anto! Tienes toooda la razón! Cada que veo a Tony Stark, yo pienso lo mismo!**

**Poseidoon *-*!**

**Es mi personaje extra favorito! **

**Deje las direcciones de mis paginas en un comentario, búsquenme que los recibo con gusto!**

**Los veo pronto, un beso y anímense a dejarme reviews**

**Nos vemos**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Madeleine estaba ya en su salón, Thad y Clawdeen la habían llevado y habían acordado comer juntos en el receso, iban camino hacia el salón cuando Gory les intercepto

-podemos hablar?-pregunto la chica a mi primo

-pasa algo?

Gory miro a Clawdeen

-ella es mi novia-respondio Thad a esa mirada-puedes hablar con confianza

-es una lobo

-y apenas ahora lo descubres? Que observadora eres!-dijo Clawdeen con desden

-lo ves?-se quejo la otra chica

-Gory, deja eso por la paz quieres?-pidio Thad –que deseas decirme?

-llego una chica nueva de intercambio y su madre nos pidio a la comunidad que le escogiéramos un tutor, los demás chicos ya tienen un discípulo, pero tu aun no-

-un tutor?-pregunto Clawdeen

-si..-le respondio Thad- entre nosotros, los mayores cuidamos de los mas jóvenes, en sus tareas, a habituarse a un nuevo lugar, etc, somos una comunidad

-ooh-

-los lobos no saben nada de esto-dijo con desden Gory

-no..somos mas independientes!

-ja! Eres una…

-tranquila!-interrumpio Thad- imagino que te refieres a Madeleine Varsop, cierto?

-ya la conociste?

-en efecto..y si, estoy de acuerdo, sere su tutor-

-bien, cuidaras de ella en lo que de adapta a la escuela, cuenta contigo Thad. Y yo también-

-descuida-acepto mi primo

Gory le hizo una mueca grosera a Clawdeen y esta solo se sonrio con burla

-en verdad que necesita un cambio de actitud-comento mi amiga

-no hay problema si soy su tutor?-le pregunto mi primo-

-porque habría de haberlo?-dijo extrañada Clawdeen

-bueno..no lo se..te pregunto

-no Thad, descuida, son las reglas de tu clan y las respeto, no hay problema

El sonriendo le regalo un tierno beso mientras le abrazaba con dulzura

-gracias,se que siempre cuento contigo

-no hay problema!

Pero no contaban con mi astucia! Osea, a mi nadieee me pregunto que opinaba de tener a una nueva vampiro entre nosotros, o alguien vio que me mencionaron? Porque yo no! Y mi pesadilla inicio cuando ese mismo dia, sonando la campana para el receso, iba yo, toda cosa mona, dispuesta a comer mi saludable lunch con mis amigos cuando veo que mi lugar esta ocupado por cierta vampirilla rubia, y mi primo estaba sentado justo a su lado

Ok…que significaba eso?

Me acerque lentamente como tratando de descifrar la escena….

Los vampiros somos muy celosos y pocas veces se codeaban con los demás, técnicamente solo Thady y yo, eramos los únicos que teníamos amigos fuera del clan y ver a una chica vampiro con casi, mi estilo de vestir…como que no era algo que se procesara tan fácilmente

Llegue a la mesa y el perfumito de 2 centavos que ella usaba me saludo, le mire y dije:

-hola Thady!-

-hola Lala-me saludo el- te presento a Madeleine Varsop, es una chica nueva de intercambio, de hecho es la hermana de Nicolae

-oooh!-dije yo-pues..hola! soy Draculaura

-hola-me contesto ella sonriéndome-

Yo seguía parada como monigote pensando que se iba a hacer a un lado para poder sentarme en mi lugar pero..oh sorpresa, no se movio, asi que opte por sentarme del otro lado de Thad, ok…no hay problema , no era gran cosa, soy bastante buena onda y me dije, dale una oportunidad! Es nueva y recuerden siempre el buen ki, asi que…me sente y espere a que me unieran a la conversación pero …para mi sorpresita, me ignoraron monumentalmente

Ouch (._.)

Les mire a ambos y ellos estaban de lo mas entretenidos hablando de Rumania y Transilvania, hacia años que no lo visitaba asi que no estaba muy familiarizada con el tema, asi que me dispuse a comer, tome un pedazo de manzana y le ofreci a mi primito

-quieres?

El me contesto un simple: "no.. gracias" sin mirarme

Ouuuch de nuevo! Eso si dolio

No estoy muy acostumbrada a recibir ese trato de parte de Thady asi que honestamente, si sentí muy feito, continue comiendo en silencio, hasta que llego mi lobito, sonreí feliz de verlo,que lo abrace con fuerza y me sente a su lado, mi primo ni supo a que horas me movi, comencé a platicar con el, ignorando a los otros dos, hasta que se acercaron mis demás amigos, todos parecían contentos de tener a la otra vampira ahí, le preguntaban cosas y ella estaba de lo mas mona respondiéndoles, yo no dejaba de mirarla, era bastante linda pero no tan bonita como yo, Cleo y Deuce se sentaron con nosotros,minutos despues, y en verdad agradeci que mi amiga se acercara puesto que ella era algo especial con los nuevos

-y ahora?-pregunto Cleo mirando a la chica

Ja!-pense yo-bien, dale la gelida bienvenida de siempre!

-Thad es el nuevo tutor de Madeleine, De Nile, y la invito a nuestra mesa-respondio Clawdeen

-tutor?-pregunte yo

-si…conoces las leyes del clan-me respondio al fin Thad- todo vampiro joven, debe tener un tutor en una escuela nueva

-eh...yo no tuve tutor-respondi extrañada

-bueno…antes era diferente, además, tu no te juntas con el clan,Lala-dijo mi primo y sus palabras las sentí como una represalia

-es reclamo?-dije entre seria y broma

-claro que no-me sonrio el-simplemente que no conoces las reglas-

-ah-respondi yo volviendo a mi fruta, solo Clawdeen se sonreía con malicia

-bueno..supongo que tenemos que soportarla-contesto Cleo sentándose en las piernas de su novio-

Genial! Y yo que crei que ella iba a correrla! (-_- pffff) no se puede contar con la egipcia!

En ese instante, el iphone de Deuce sono, al escuchar el tono, sabia ya de quien se trataba, Maddie

Tomo su celular y respondio

-que deseas?

-necesito tu ayuda

Deuce se levanto, disculpandose con su novia a la cual sento en su lugar y salio de la cafetería para poder gritar a gusto

-ahora que?-pregunto el

-necesito una dama de honor

-y quieres que sea yo?-cuestiono con sarcasmo

-no seas tonto!-respondio de malas su madre-quiero que sea De Nile

-Cleo?-

-ni modo que Nefera!

(._.) ay Maddie! Te quejas de su sarcasmo y tu se lo enseñas! Que le digo!

-porque mi novia?

-porque ya la presentaste como tu prometida y necesito una madrina y quiero que sea ella, pídeselo

-pideselo tu!-se quejo su hijo

-Deuce!

-tu eres la novia! Es tu deber no el mio

-aaah esta bien, tráela a cenar esta noche

-tenemos planes

-si..llevarla a cenar con nosotros...esta claro?-dijo Maddie con firmeza

El griego respiro cansado diciendo un simple:"Fine" y colgando enseguida, Cleo salía buscando a su novio el cual encontró en el pasillo

-Deucey? Paso algo?

-era Maddie…esta noche cenaremos con ella

-pero..ibamos a ir a casa!-dijo Cleo con tristeza

-lo se bebe, pero mi madre quiere pedirte algo

-que cosa?-dijo extrañada

-quiere que seas su madrina de honor

-que?-grito Cleo y todos en el pasillo le veian sorprendidos-yo su madrina?

-si

Mi amiga estaba extremadamente feliz y emocionada

-oh my Ra! Jamas he sido madrina de nadie! No puedo creerlo! Tu madre por fin me acepta!

-creo que te acepto desde hace tiempo

-no importa, ante la sociedad y la RAD, Maddie Gorgon al fin me ve como su familia, eso es increíble, Estoy feliz!-

-yo no pensaba ir a la boda-decia su novio

-pues te aguantas e iremos! Porque sere la madrina, osea la segunda persona mas importante en una boda, debo verme genial, Aaah, debemos ir de compras! Mi vestido debe ser perfecto, que opaque a la misma Maddie!-

Deuce solo sonreía moviendo la cabeza, sabia que eso iba a significar muuuchas salidas a tiendas y horas y horas caminando detrás de su novia buscando el vestido perfecto, ni modo chicos, esa es su labor!

Mientras tanto, yo no estaba tan contenta como Cleo, Thad solo estaba hablando con Madeleine y a mi ni me pelaba! Casi siempre hablabamos un poco o solia estar de mi lado en las conversaciones, que me senti un poco deprimida, abrace a mi lobito el cual me reconforto con dulzura haciendome sentir mejor, en eso me llego un mensaje de mi mami, mis tios, los padres de Thad, cenarian con nosotros esa noche, el papa de el, era primo lejano de el mio, mas siempre nos frecuentabamos y nos sentiamos como familia cercana, me senti feliz de que nos visitaran, tendria a Thad para mi esa noche

-tus papas iran a mi casa-dije feliz

El ni me escucho

(.-.)

Clawdeen codeo a mi primo diciendo

-te habla Lala

-ah, disculpa-dijo el mirandome-que me decias?

-que tus padres iran a cenar a mi casa-repeti un poco mas seria

-oh, que bien-contesto volviendo a su platica

Bien, pense para mi, disfrutalo mientras puedas,que en la noche, mi primo sera de nuevo para mi

Muajajajaja *risa macabra, ok no (o-o)

Sono el timbre y todos nos levantamos para ir a clase, Thad siempre suele regalarme un dulce despues de comer, es costumbre suya, me quede de pie esperandolo cuando el muy tonto, saco el dulce y se lo entrego a la otra! Madeleine sonriendo lo acepto y yo me quede cual estatua de marfil viendo como le daba MI DULCE a esa otra intrusa

aaaagh! Ojala y se empache! (-_- )

tome la mano de Clawd y sali indignada de la cafeteria,mientras Clawdeen y mi primo salian tambien junto con Madeleina,la cual se despidio de la pareja, corriendo hacia su salon,Thady abrazaba a su novia, besando con ternura su mejilla

-disculpame si hablamos poco-pedia sonriendole

-descuida, ella es muy simpatica y tiene buena platica

-si,me gusta escuchar que cosas pasan en mi pais, y Madeleine acaba de llegar de Rumania, ademas, soy su tutor, es bueno conocerla

-le ayudaras a ponerse al corriente en sus clases?

-si,esta en primer año apenas y se le dificulta el algebra, tratare de explicarle, quede de ir a su casa esta tarde, pero podemos cenar juntos

-que no iras a casa de Lala?

-supongo que no, no se a que horas termine de estudiar con Madeleine

-en ese caso, salgamos mañana

-no hay problema?-pregunto mi primo

Clawdeen sonrio

-no, descuida, me gusta que ayudes a los chicos nuevos

Mi primo beso a su novia con ternura, sabia que siempre podia contar con su apoyo

-aunque Lala se quedo esperando su dulce-comento mi amiga

-como?-pregunto Thad extrañado

Ay si, hazte hazte! (-_-)

-siempre le regalas un dulce a Lala, y esta vez se quedo esperandolo, tu se lo regalaste a Madeleine

Thad se quedo pensativo tratando de acordarse

-es verdad, no lo note, supongo que mañana le dare el suyo

Y ambos fueron rumbo a clases como si nada, ay si! Mañana! Yo ya no quiero nada!

Thad fue esa misma tarde a casa de Madeleine, era una mansion bastante bonita, el mayordomo le indico el lugar de estudio de la chica e iba hacia alla cuando Nicolae le salio al paso, mi primo solo suspiro y como todo buen caballero, saludo

-buenas tardes Nicolae

-buenas tardes-contesto el otro vampiro mirandolo con desconfianza-jamas imagine que tu serias el tutor de mi hermanita

Thad sonrio

-fui asignado por Gory, espero que eso no te moleste

-al contrario-contesto el- me alegra, que seas tu, eres uno de los pocos vampiros confiables en Monster High

-pense que me odiabas-dijo Thad recordando que le acababan de ganar el concurso de skate a sus amigos y a el-

-no te odio, al menos no a ti

-te refieres a Heath? No tienes porque, Abbey te eligio a ti

Nicolae suspiro

-si, eso creo, solo te pido que seas paciente con Madeleine, ella, tiene problemas para socializar

-en verdad?

-mi hermanita esta de nuevo adaptandose a la escuela despues del accidente en donde murio mi padre, ella contemplo todo y estuvo bajo tratamiento para poder superarlo, sabes, te le pareces un poco-

-yo?-pregunto Thad extrañado

-si, tenia el cabello como tu, te le pareces bastante, cuando llego Madeleine de la escuela, nos conto a mama y a mi que eras su tutor, estaba entusiasmada como pocas veces la hemos visto, asi que, te pido que si tu, tienes algo en contra mia, no te desquites con mi hermana

-jamas haria eso!-replico Thad algo indignado

-de acuerdo, es solo que eres amigo de Heath y

-los problemas entre ustedes no son de mi incumbencia,jamas me desquitaria con tu pequeña hermana, no es de caballeros, sere su tutor no porque me lo manden, si no, porque en verdad deseo ayudar

Nicolae sonrio

-eso queria escuchar

-Thady!-dijo la pequeña desde las escaleras

Mi primo sonrio saludando, ella llego a abrazarlo con fuerza, ambos chicos se miraron uno al otro

-me alegra que llegaras!

-aqui estoy ya-dijo Thad abrazandola con ternura-

La madre de ambos chicos miraba al recien llegado con nostalgia, en verdad se parecia muchisimo a su difunto esposo

-bienvenido joven Teples-

-señora-saludo mi primo cordialmente

-sientete como en casa-pidio la dama- y agradezco tu ayuda para mi hija

-es un honor

-ven!-pidio la chica tomandole la mano-ya tengo todo preparado-

-de acuerdo-sonrio el siguiendola

Esa noche, decidi olvidar el asunto del dulcecito y decidi pasar un buen rato con mi primo, asi que seleccione los mejores video juegos, para tener una reta con Thad, papa estaba en la sala leyendo cuando yo desesperada porque llegaran, veia como por onceava vez por la ventana

-ya se atrasaron no?-preguntaba

-ya conoces como es tu tia, si no se peina correctamente no sale-contesto papito sin dejar de leer su periodico

-ya se! Ojala y venga Thady!

-siempre que sus padres vienen, el tambien-contesto mama trayendole un martini a mi padre-descuida, aqui estara

-nadie prepara martinis como tu,preciosa-dijo papa bebiendo el suyo

-ni siquiera Mina?-pregunto de nuevo ella con malicia, mi mami es bastante celosa!

-no, solo servia para dar problemas-contesto papa sentando en sus piernas a mi madre como Deuce suele hacer con Cleo besandola, me gusta ver a mis padres enamorados, asi quiero ser con Clawd en algunos años

En eso, mis tios estacionaban frente a mi casa

-son ellos!-grite

- a buena hora-dijo papa de malas,ya que mama se habia levantado a abrirles

Mis tios llegaron con una gran sonrisa, mientras yo buscaba a Thad con la mirada

-y mi primo?-pregunte al ver que no entraba

-no vendra querida mia-contesto mi tia besando mi mejilla-fue a estudiar con una chica nueva del instituto, es su tutor

"Madeleine" pense yo amargamente

Senti una gran decepcion al saber que no vendria a mi casa, habia preferido estar con esa otra vampiro

(:( )

-es una regla estupida esa de los tutores-dijo papa levantandose y saludando a su primo

-Al, tu ves toda regla estupida-sonrio mi tio

-aah asi es!-contesto papa con una sonrisa burlona

Yo me senti tan fuera de lugar que subi hacia mi habitacion, mi noche de juegos se habia arruinado, mi padre fue el unico que noto mi desconcierto y me siguio con la mirada hasta que entre a mi cuarto, el y yo tenemos esa conexion especial y sabe cuando estoy triste

Mientras tanto, Deuce habia ido a casa de su novia por ella ya que cenarian esa noche con Maddie, fue recibido por Manu, el sirviente habia regresado de el Cairo ya que el pidio cuidar de Cleo, su madre y Nefera aun seguian hecho, en la RAD todo mundo sabia ya, que la madre de Cleo habia abandondado a Ram de Nile y su hija menor habia decidido volver a casa, porque era ya la prometida de Deuce Gorgon, y como tal, no podia vivir en otro pais alejada de su novio

(*-* y quien seria capaz de dejar a ese bombon solito? )

Asi que mi amiga, aprovechaba que su padre viajaba para pasar los dias con su ya esposo en la casa que les habia obsequiado Poseidon, solo tenia que mentirle de vez en cuando a Manu, como esa noche lo hacia

-la princesa no tarda en bajar-dijo el fiel sirviente a Deuce

-descuida Manu-sonrio el griego

-me dijo mi señora que pasara la noche con la señorita Frankie-

-si, despues de la cena ,la llevare alla

-el señor-continuo el hombre dubitativo-no a notado nada raro alrededor de la princesa?

-raro?-pregunto Deuce

-si...alguien sospechoso quizas tras ella?

El chico le miro intensamente a traves de sus lentes

-que sucede Manu?

El sirviente suspiro diciendo

-el faraon me a pedido que no le mencione nada a usted

-porque?

-no lo considera aun digno de la princesa y cree que no tiene que ver en los asuntos de la familia

-Cleo es mi novia!-replico

-lo se, señor, pero conoce al faraon, y disculpe, pero no puedo decirle nada

Deuce bufo molesto, iba a reclamar cuando su chica bajo y creyo mas prudente guardar silencio

-estoy lista-sonrio Cleo bellisima en un vestido azul electrico, su novio le sonrio besandola

-Manu-continuo mi amiga-dormire en casa de Frankie, no me esperes, ya llame a papa y esta de acuerdo

-si mi señora-dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia, Deuce tomo la mochila que Cleo habia bajado con ella y mirando significativamente al sirviente se despidio de el

-nos veremos despues- sus palabras sonaban mas a un : "me debes aun una explicacion" y Manu lo entendio ya que solo dijo un escueto: si, joven Gorgon

-como me veo?-pregunto Cleo cuando estaba ya en la camioneta

-preciosa como siempre-le sonrio Deuce

-que bien! Quiero verme perfecta cuando tu madre me pida ser su madrina de honor

El griego sonrio arrancando la unidad, no notando que un par de ojos los vigilaban en la noche

**AQUÍ DEUCE**

**DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS A REY**

**GRACIAS**


	4. Chapter 4

Yo estaba tristeando mientras tanto con Clawd y Clawdeen por Skype

-tenia que ir con Madeleine a estudiar, chiquita-me consolaba Clawd

-ay osea! A esta hora?-dije yo con amargura

-lo invitaron a cenar-contestaba Clawdeen asomandose comicamente a la camara de la net de mi novio-me mando mensaje avisandome

-pues se que no estara tan rico como lo que daran en mi casa-dije celosa

-vamos chiquita-pedia Clawd-no te lo tomes tan en serio

-es que...

-le dire a Thad que mañana pase el dia contigo

-no, no, no, no! -pedi yo-no le digas nada Clawdeen

-Lala

-no! Son sus asuntos, no me interpondré en ellos y no obligo a nadie a estar conmigo

-Thad no lo hace por obligacion

-yo se que si, no le digas nada de lo que les dije o me enojare demasiado contigo, con ambos si le dicen algo!-amenace

Los hermanitos Wolf se miraron uno al otro como diciendo:

"Lo que tiene de chiquita lo tiene de loca!"

Mientras tanto Deuce y Cleo llegaban al lugar de la cena, era el elegante restaurant de Maddie obviamente y tenian reservada la mejor mesa, los novios estaban ya ahi, Jack besando amorosamente la mano de Maddie

-me imagino cada vez que los veo a Homero y Morticia Adams-dijo Deuce con sarcasmo

Cleo no aguanto la risa, y ambos adultos le miraron extrañados

-que pasa?-pregunto la señora de malas

-nada Maddie! Tu hijo que me hace reir con sus ocurrencias-sonrio con malicia mi amiga

-ya me las imagino-dijo ella de mala gana-llegan tarde

-solo 10 minutos no exageres-contesto Deuce

Jack se paraba caballerosamente saludando a Cleo y se atrevio a darle un beso en la mano

-estas bellisima esta noche, querida

-gracias -contesto Cleo retirando la mano nerviosa y tomando a su chico del brazo, sabia lo mucho que le disgustaba a Deuce que la tocara

Y en efecto, el griego ya tenia cara de pocos amigos, mirando retadoramente al hombre

(-_- ni que te la fuera a quitar tu!)

Mientras abria la silla para que su novia se sentara, tomando el, el asiento contiguo haciendo barrera para que Jack no volviera a tocar a Cleo

-me alegra que aceptaran venir a cenar con nosotros-dijo Maddie-

-teniamos opcion?-pregunto ironica Cleo tomando a su novio de la mano

-realmente no, bien, como ya sabran nos casamos en 3 semanas

-ah, por eso las invitaciones y arreglos que hay en la casa?-dijo el chico con sarcasmo

-Deuce-replico su madre con firmeza

-all right!

-como iba diciendo-continuo-nos casamos en 3 semanas y como en toda boda, necesito una madrina de honor y como mis hermanas estan lejos y no vendran...

-ellas como yo piensan que no debe casarse con un normie-interrumpio Deuce-

-podrias?-volvio a replicar su madre

Su hijo solo volteo la cara con molestia

-me gustaria Cleo, que fueras mi madrina de honor

Mi amiga miro a Deuce, se notaba a leguas que no estaba de acuerdo en ello, y ser madrina significaba estar con su suegra, y en cierta forma, en contra de lo que el sentia, suspiro y mirandola le dijo:

-lo lamento Maddie, pero no puedo…

Deuce la miro sorprendido

-pero bebe...

-no Deucey, tu no apruebas esta boda y no estare de acuerdo en algo que te lastima...asi que no, te lo agradezco pero si tu hijo no esta feliz, yo tampoco

Maddie iba a replicar cuando en ese instante, un hombre entraba al restaurant con una impresionante trigueña del brazo, la madre de Deuce se quedo sorprendida por la vision,ya que no era otro mas que el mismo Poseidon que le sonreia con sarcasmo

(*o* Poseidoooooon)

-que hace él aqui?-dijo ella palideciendo

Los demas voltearon hacia la entrada extrañados de la reacción de Maddie ,y vieron como el hombre venia hacia ellos, Cleo y Deuce se miraron el uno al otro sorprendidos

-en la mad***!-dijo el griego por lo bajo

-Maddie!-le saludo el hombre feliz, traia un traje de Galiano gris que le quedaba perfecto! lo usaba con tennis lo que le daba un aspecto totalmente juvenil- te ves increiblemente vieja!

La madre de Deuce no daba credito a sus ojos, Jack miro al hombre de arriba a abajo, ahi frente a el, estaba el poderoso Dios de los Olimpos

-que demonios haces aqui?-pregunto Maddie furiosa levantandose

-vine a cenar-contesto él como si nada-dicen que este es uno de los mejores restaurants de la ciudad y quise probarlo, si no me satisface, nos iremos a un Mc donalds-completo con burla- hola! Soy Poseidon y tu eres?-saludo extendiendole la mano al otro caballero

-Jack Talbot-contesto el hombre levantandose en actitud retadora

-ah, si, el prometido de Maddie, buen apreton de manos, haces pesas? En Cambridge tienen buenos gimnasios, no es asi?-

Jack solo lo veia sin seguirle el ritmo al ocurrente dios

-como rayos...-inquirio Maddie extrañada de que el supiera los acontecimientos de su vida

-tu boda es noticia de 7 columnas, 4 circos piden los derechos de tus proximos hijos, te recomiendo el Barney and Bailey's, ellos dan mas dinero por los fenomenos-dijo con humor negro, luego acercandose a Deuce, le beso la frente con cariño-hola hijo

El chico no sabia ni que decir, su padre si que habia hecho una entrada triunfal y eso significaba problemas para el, acto seguido Poseidon, tomo la mano de Cleo besandola sin dejar de mirar a Jack como diciendo:" ves como yo si puedo hacerlo?"

Maddie les miro asombradisima de que su primogenito no replicara nada, lo que solo significaba una cosa, ambos se estaban frecuentando

-has hablado con el?-pregunto en el paroxismo del enojo a su hijo

Deuce estaba mudo

-contesta!

-Maddie-le reclamo Poseidon sonriendo con sarcasmo- los clientes, querida

-al diablo los clientes! -grito mas fuerte ella

El dios volteo hacia los comensales y dijo con burla:

-la dama ha bebido demasiado esta noche, discúlpenla, su dinero si importa y mucho

-Poseidon!-le gritaba la mujer

-Maddie...no deberias hacer estas escenitas, te saldran mas arrugas y pareceras una pasa que se casa, aah me salio un verso sin esfuerzo!

Cleo rio sin poder contenerse, eso fue un detonante para Jack que tomo del brazo de Poseidon y le dijo por lo bajo

-retirate y no molestes a mi familia-

El dios miro la mano del hombre como diciendo: como te atreves a tocarme!

-sabes Jack-dijo Poseidon con voz tranquila pero sus ojos estaban cambiando peligrosamente de color-si hay algo que realmente me molesta, es que me arruguen los trajes... Y tu, lo estas haciendo

Deuce conocia la furia de su padre y sus ojos estaban adquiriendo esa tonalidad rojiza que indicaba estaba por dejar salir sus peligrosos poderes y habia demasiada gente inocente incluida su novia y su madre, se levanto y se interpuso entre Jack y su progenitor

-papá, por favor!-pidio el chico-tranquilo

-papá?-repitio Maddie furica, Poseidon al oir como su hijo le habia llamado, enseguida se calmo y sus ojos cambiaron, le sonrio diciendo

- descuida, me retiro, vengo acompañado de una dama y prefiero llevarla a un lugar de calidad, nos vemos mañana?-

-s..i-contesto el sintiendo la mirada gelida de su madre a sus espaldas-

Poseidon sonrio victorioso, le dio dos golpecitos cariñosos a Deuce en el hombro, beso a Cleo en la frente a guisa de despedida y dando media vuelta fue con la bella chica que le acompañaba pero antes de salir grito sin mirar atras:

-la comida de aqui, la hacen con carne de perro

Maddie enfurecio mas con este ultimo comentario infantil que fue necesario que Jack y un mesero la contuvieran para no ir detras del hombre a golpearlo, Deuce y Cleo se miraron sabiendo ya la regañiza que les esperaba

-ustedes dos!-grito Maddie- vamos a casa, AHORA!

Y en ese momento, era mejor obedecer!

Thad mientras tanto

(.-. Ya ni me acordaba de mi primo! Es que esta tan buena la otra historia :p)

Llego a su casa despues de estar con su "alumnita"

Puaaj (-_-)

Y se conectó para hablar con su novia la cual estaba ocupada diseñando ropa para el próximo desfile de modas que MH organizaba

-hola preciosa-saludo mi primo

-cenaste bien?-pregunto ella sin despegar la vista de lo que hacia

-claro y tu?

-lo normal, Nicolae no hizo problemas?

-no.. En verdad es un gran chico, yo no ando con Abbey y por eso me trato bien

-Heath va a matarte-sonrio ella

-lo se…sabes, hace un año perdieron a su padre en un accidente

Clawdeen volteo a verlo

-accidente?

-eso dicen

-era un vampiro

-lo se

-como un vampiro muere en un accidente? El mismo se dispara una bala de plata o se auto-estaca?-pregunto Clawdeen

-ignoro que "accidente"pudo ser, el hecho es que Madeleine lo vio todo y esta traumada por este motivo

-pobre chica

-dicen que su padre se parecia a mi

-por eso le caiste tan bien-sonrio Mi amiga

-quizas, es una niña muy tierna, me gustaria ayudarle lo mas que pueda, sabes, me recuerda mucho a Lala

-en serio?-pregunto Clawdeen acercandose a la camara

-si...porque se, que si algo le sucediera a mi tio, Lala jamas se recuperaria, esta demasiado apegada a su cariño, y yo haria hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a superar su perdida

Mi amiga sonrio enternecida

-eres muy noble ,Thady

-tu crees?

-lo aseguro, sabes que te ayudare en lo que desees

-eso lo se, te extrañe, te amo Clawdeen

-y yo a ti-le dijo mi amiga

Mientras tanto, en la mansion Gorgon,la bomba explotaba, Maddie llegaba hecha una furia aventando su bolso de mano y su elegante chal hacia una mesa cercana, fue hacia el bar y tomando un vaso, vertio una cantidad considerable de whiskey en el, Jack le miro diciendo

-beberas?

-si, algun problema con eso?-contesto furica

-no querida,ninguno-dijo el hombre sumiso

La puerta se abrio y entraban Cleo y Deuce, bastante silenciosos

-tu!-dijo Maddie señalando a su hijo-pequeño traidor!

-drama On-contesto el chico adelantandose con una mano en el bolsillo mientras el otro le hacia la indicacion a su mujer que no se acercara

-desde cuando se estan viendo?-quiso saber Maddie caminando furiosa con el vaso entre las manos

-hace meses-contesto el chico sin mirarla

-ja! Lo sabia!

-Deuce-dijo Jack-

-tu no te metas!-le reclamo el griego

-el puede meterse si quiere!-grito su madre-

-ese ha sido siempre tu problema-contesto Deuce- siempre quieres hacer TU voluntad importandote poco lo que yo opine

-eso no es cierto!

-odio a este tipo!-señalo el griego a Jack-y tu aun asi te casaras con el!

es mi vida!

-y en la mia, puedo conocer a mi padre si quiero!

-tu padre? Como puedes llamarlo asi despues de lo que me hizo?-

-me concibio, por ende lo es

-se aprovecho de mi!-

-yo mas bien lo llamaria amor salvaje-dijo el chico con sarcasmo

(.-. Ay amigo!)

Maddie, extremadamente furiosa avento el vaso al piso rompiendose en miles de pedazos

-llevas su maldita sangre-contesto la dama furica-siempre queriendo molestarme, desafiandome, desobedeciendo mis reglas, en mi propia casa, mas no sucedera de nuevo, si lo vuelves a ver...regresaras a Grecia con tus tias,..aunque tenga que convertirte en una estatua para que me obedezcas!

Cleo hizo una exclamacion de susto que hizo voltear a su novio

-tranquila bebe, no se atreveria

-que no me atreveria? No me desafies!

Deuce se adelanto tres pasos a su madre diciendo

-hazlo...porque no dejare de ver a Poseidon

Maddie le miraba furiosa

-Deuce-dijo con sorda voz

-hazlo ahora, porque en verdad no dejare que decidas por mi, es mi vida y si tu, lo metiste a el a la mia, yo no dejare de ver a mi padre

Maddie hizo un ademan de quitarse sus lentes, Cleo corrio hacia su novio abrazandolo

-en ese caso, tambien hazlo conmigo!-pidio la chica-no vas a apartarme de Deucey

La madre del griego estaba realmente furiosa, mas no pudo sacar sus Sofia Loren de su cara, no iba a privar a su hijo de la vida por culpa de su padre, ademas,lo amaba demasiado para hacerlo

Maddie suspiro

-me conoces demasiado bien...sabes que no lo haria, pero me tienes muy decepcionada Deuce...jamas pense que buscarias a Poseidon

-el me busco a mi!

-el es peligroso

-Maddie querida-interrumpio Jack- es su padre

-tu no te metas!-le grito la dama

-quien te entiende,mujer?-pregunto Cleo con ironia lo que le valio una mirada matona por parte de su suegra que Mi amiga solo opto por abrazar a su novio y esconderse su cara en el pecho de el

-conozco a Poseidon, y hasta ahora, ha cumplido su palabra, solo desea conocerme, lamento ser una decepcion para ti, pero es mi vida y yo decido en ella

Y tomando la mano de Cleo, se dirigio a su habitacion

-lleva a De Nile a casa!-mando la mujer

-ella se quedara conmigo-replico Deuce

-estas loco?

-solo dormiremos! Que mal pensada eres!-

-tu dime el porque pienso siempre mal de ti!-reclamaba su madre al ver que la pareja iba ya a su cuarto y de un portazo cerraban la puerta

-te das cuenta?-reclamo Maddie-ni siquiera me hizo caso!

-puedo meterme o me callaras nuevamente?..

-ay no seas dramatico Jack!-contesto furiosa tomando sus cosas y dirigiendose a su habitacion

Media hora mas tarde, mi amiga usaba una camiseta de su chico para dormir, ya de todos es sabido que Cleo tenia ya varias cosas en el cuarto de su novio, asi que su ritual de belleza para dormir, asi como cremas y demas, no le faltaron, Deuce se paseaba molesto por todo el lugar

-vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso, amor-decia Cleo mirandolo

-Maddie me pone de malas!

-ya no importa, ya sabe que esta Poseidon aqui

-y como se le ocurrio a ese tonto ir al restaurant! Te digo! Vaya problemas!

-tu padre si que tiene cada idea

-lo se... Es tan inmaduro

Cleo suspiro, mejor se reservaba su opinion ya que decirle en ese momento a su chico que el era,igual a su progenitor, le iba a causar lios

-ven-estiro ella su manita- vamos a dormir ya

-estoy molesto-dijo el pero obedecio a su chica, recostandose a su lado

-ya nada podemos hacer-contesto ella recargándose sobre el- lo mejor ahora es descansar y recuperar fuerzas para lo que viene, que te aseguro, no sera nada fácil

-definitivamente asi es-

Ella le acaricio regalándole un dulce beso, Cleo sabia de sobra como contentarlo

Al dia siguiente, llegue yo en mi auto y vi como mi primo, recibia unos metros mas adelante a su nueva amiguita, que bajaba del auto de su hermano mayor, del cual también descendia Abbey, tomaba la mano de Thad y todos despedían a Nicolae que iba hacia otra escuela, yo hice una mueca molesta y sali de mi carro tomando mis cosas, pensando "no te la vayan a robar" y entre sin siquiera esperarlos

-mi hermano esta muy contento con mis avances en algebra, en solo un dia pude resolver ecuaciones dificiles-explicaba Madeleine feliz

-que bien-sonreia Thad

-Nico también tiene prrroblemas de algebrra, es bueno saberrr que su herrmanita menor no rrreprrobarra y podrra explicarrle los problemas a el-decia Abbey, mas la sonrisa se borro de su rostro, al ver como Heath, entraba muy bien acompañado de Jinafire, ya que la chica lucia extremadamente bonita y los dos se veian realmente felices

-debo irrr a buscar a Frrankie, nos vemos-se disculpo la rrrrusa

(.-.) ay perdón! Es que la tonadita se pega!

Thad y Madeleine vieron como la chica se alejaba molesta por otro pasillo y asi evitaba encontrarse con su ex

-Abbey es rara-dijo la chica

-algo asi-sonrio Thad-anda, vayamos a clases

Todo fue normal ese dia, llego la hora de la comida y me sente con mi lobito, Madeleine llego con su bandeja de comida acercándose con timidez

-hola-dijo en voz baja

Yo no le respondi, pero Clawd si

-Hola pequeña!-dijo abriéndole cortésmente la silla-sientate, Thad viene enseguida

(-_- ay Clawd!)

Ella sonrio y se sento, mirándome de soslayo, yo preferí no hablarle y continue hablando con mi lobito, hasta que tímidamente me dijo:

-que lindo vestido

-ah…gracias-conteste yo de manera odiosa

*activando modo De Nile :l*

Ella noto mi frialdad y respiro aliviada al ver a Thad y Clawdeen acercarse

-me alegra que estes aquí-le dijo mi primo sentándose a su lado, la chica le abrazo de inmediato

(-_-´)

Yo voltee la cara ignorándolos, y asi pase la mayor parte del tiempo, mis amigos se unieron, y estábamos hablando de cosas triviales hasta que salio el tema prohibido

-le dije a mi primo que se sentara con nosotros-comento Holt-pero prefirió irse con Manny

-mejorrr-dijo Abbey furiosa-no vaya a traer a su Jinafirrre-

-ah vamos Abbey-dijo Gil-dale una oportunidad

-no quierrro-dijo molesta

-es una chica nueva, debemos hacerla sentir bien-explicaba Holt

-ya tu prrrimo se esta encarrrgando de eso, crreo que nosotros salimos sobrrrando, odio a las chicas nuevas

-yo también!-dije groseramente- y mas las de intercambio

Madeleine supo que estaba hablando de ella y enseguida sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas

Todos me miraron extrañados, incluso Cleo, ya que ella era la encargada oficial del bullying y esta vez, le había ganado ser vocera, Thad abrazo a la vampirilla diciendo

-vamos…Lala no lo dijo por ti

-no hables por mi-reclame

-Lala-replico mi primo molesto- Madeleine no te ha hecho nada

-yo no dije que me hubiera hecho algo! Si es tan bonita-dije algo picada- solo digo que ya tenemos mucha gente de intercambio y no deberíamos aceptar ya-

-Monster High es un lugar en donde cualquier chico puede integrarse y encontrar amigos nuevos, no podemos cerrarnos a conocer gente nueva, es bueno siempre renovarse y tener estudiantes lindos entre nosotros-dijo Thad abrazando a Madeleine que lo veía con una sonrisa

Yo rodee los ojos con fastidio, mi primo me ponía de malas, para mi fortuna, sono el timbre y tomando mis cosas Sali de ahí, Thad estaba buscando algo en su mochila que cuando volteo a verme. Yo ya me había ido

-y Lala?-pregunto el a Clawdeen

-ya se fue-le contesto su novia tomándole la mano a Madeleine

-vaya..iba a darle su dulce…mas tarde la vere-sonrio el y acompaño a ambas chicas a su salón

Ok..que a mi, nadie, nadie,..NADIEEE me pone de segundona. Osea, como? Renovarse y conocer gente nueva queria decir,me pondré en contra de la prima que siempre defiendo? Ok! Perfecto! Que si Thad queria cambiarme, pues bien por el!yo ya no pensaba buscar su amistad! Al fin que eramos primos lejanos! Y a la familia como el sol, entre mas lejos mejor!

**Hola a tooodoos!**

**Aquí su amiga Rey dejando el chapter del dia de hoy**

**Que me cuentan? Les esta gustando? A mi me gusto mucho este fic! Y espero que también sea de su agrado**

**Contesto preguntitas y comentarios:**

**Hola Cleogorgon, es un placer tenerte de nuevo, fíjate que no es tan exagerado lo de memorama y juegos de 1D, tengo una amiga que los tiene y es asi directioner a morir! No lo hice para hacer mas comica la historia, en verdad hay chicas asi de obsesionadas con una banda! Te lo juro! Jejejeje**

**Yo también AMO el Heath x Abbey, no se preocupen, ellos volverán a estar juntos, lo prometo (._.)/ palabra de RK**

**Yo las extrañe muchiisimo mas!**

**Nuevos lectores, un millón de gracias por sus comentarios, es un placer tenerlos a todos por aquí**

**Yo también soy partidaria de que Poseidon merece una oportunidad con Maddie mas tiene que esforzarse mucho para recuperarla, ya que no se porto nada bien con ella en el pasado, mas creo que no sera una misión imposible para este guapísimo dios de los mares **

***-* lo amo!**

**Gracias Yanadis, ya vi la película de MH , de hecho las tengo todas en mi ipad, mas mis historias se basan mas en los libros que en las películas o los webisodios :D pero son fantásticas! A mi me encantan!**

**Hola a Jessy88g, gracias por leer mis historias, es un honor muy grande que te hayan parecido buenas y con respecto a tu coment, te dire que : si vi el espanta tiburones pero uuuuuh hace años! ._. de hecho no recuerdo la escena que me dices, a lo que Poseidon se referia cuando le llamo a su asistente, es que queria un informe tan detallado que no se le pasara absolutamente nada de la vida de Jack, mas no me base en esa peli, que tengo mucho que no la veo en t.v. , no es una de mis favoritas jejeje pero millón de gracias por tu coment!**

**Y si…Deuce es guapisiimo *-* **

**Me gustaría saber sus opiniones, si les gusta este inicio de 4 ciclo y déjenme muuuchos reviews, me encanta leerlos y responderlos, aaah una cosa mas:**

**Una chica llamada Fernanda Coronel, robo mi portada en su Facebook y se hace pasar como REY KON, y todavía pone que no se roben la portada que ella misma robo, y otra chica mas incluso su pagina de Cleo de nile lleva mi nombre: Rey Kon :C**

**Por favor, no le crean, mi nombre real es Rebeca, y yo sostengo el nombre de REY KON desde mi época del metro**

**Soy la única que sube los capítulos de mi fic y si realmente ella quiere hacerse pasar por mi**

**Entonces que sea ella quien suba en mi cuenta de fanfiction y continue mis historias, NO COPIANDOMELAS…sino las originales**

**Es feo que hagan algo asi ya que, en verdad me entristece saber que algunas chicas , con copiarme mis portadas del role o mis fotos de perfil, piensen que con eso, se llevaran también mi personalidad y mi forma de escribir**

**Que créanme, no es nada sencillo crearse un estilo propio como el que yo, me he labrado**

**Sean honestas por favor, no roben lo que yo he creado.**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles**

**Un beso**

**Déjenme comentarios**

**Con cariño su amiga**

**REY KON**

**(LA ORIGINAL NO ACEPTEN COPIAS PIRATAS XD)**


	5. Chapter 5

Esa tarde, tuvieron juego de basket, yo estaba con mis amigas,animándolos y mi ex primo llego con su equipo, le mire con esa frialdad típica de mi, ya saben, mirada matona, y el sonriendo me saludo desde lejos, mas yo tengo mas orgullo en mi pequeño cuerpecito de lo que se imaginan que le voltee la cara indignada, Thad hizo un gesto de extrañeza, jamas le había yo hecho algo por el estilo, aun mirándome se acerco a sus amigos y comenzo a calentar, en todo el tiempo el me buscaba y yo ni lo pelaba, cuando mi lobito anotaba, la que mas le apoyaba era yo, cuando Thad lo hacia, yo solo me cruzaba de brazos y volteaba mis ojitos hacia el otro lado cuando antes, yo era una de sus mas fieles admiradoras, el estaba realmente sorprendido de mi actitud

(-_- aah verdad! Sigame ignorando)

Que al termino del juego el se acerco a mi y antes de que me hablara, yo me aleje de el, gritando:

-lobito! Esperame!

Y lo deje tecnicamente con la palabra en la boca, Thad estaba muy extrañado por esto, cuando su novia se acerco besando su mejilla

-buen trabajo, guapo

-gracias amor-contesto el-Clawdeen, que le pasa a Lala?

-a Lala?-pregunto ella

-si..ha actuado muy extraño conmigo, parece molesta

-quizas lo este porque ayer no fuiste a su casa-

-no pude!

-bueno, debiste llamarle, porque no vas y le dices que saldran esta noche?

-pero nosotros...

-Thad...tu prima tambien quiere estar contigo, anda, llevala al cine esta noche-sugirio Clawdeen

-de acuerdo-dijo el-pero mañana, tu y yo saldremos!

-trato hecho-sonrio mi amiga

Y fue a buscarme, yo estaba en el pasillo esperando a Clawd, cuando el llego a mi lado

-hola pequeña

-holis-dije yo de mala gana

-dime, estas libre esta noche?-me sonrio

-tendre que ver mi agenda, porque? -

-bueno, porque queria que fueramos al cine y de ahi, jugar memorama de 1D en tu casa, que dices?

-en serio?-pregunte yo feliz

-solo si tu quieres-dijo el sonriendo

-sii! Suena genial!

-paso por ti a las 7?

-por supuesto!-dije yo - no llegues tarde!

-jamas-contesto el dandome un beso en la frente y salio corriendo a buscar a su novia

Yo me sentia super e increiblemente contenta, de nuevo tenia a mi primito conmigo y esa noche iba a ser, fenomenal

(-.- que tonta !)

Cleo y Deuce mientras tanto, salieron tomados de la mano despues del partido, cuando vieron sentado en la entrada a cierto dios comiendo palomitas de maiz con una playera Nike, jeans y una gorra totalmente fashion

-ese bloqueo tuyo, fue genial

-que haces aqui?-pregunto Deuce extrañado

-viendote jugar, en verdad que eres muy bueno y tu querida mia, eres una gran capitana de porristas

-eh..gracias?-concedio Cleo

-mi madre esta furiosa conmigo-dijo Deuce molesto-gracias a tu aparición en el restaurant

-Maddie siempre tiene ese problema de ira, pero ya va a casarse y estará menos estresada, en fin, vine por ustedes para ir a casa-sugirio el hombre

-debo ducharme-

-lo haras alla, vamos

Ambos chicos decidieron seguirlo sin chistar, llegaron al elegante edificio de el " sr. Stark" al cual entraron a su penthouse y el padre de Deuce los llevo a una elegante recamara en donde dominaba una hermosisima cama y un decorado minimalista

-esta es su recamara, ahi hay ropa para ambos-señalo un enorme closet

Cleo fue la primera en ir a revisar

-oh my Ra! Esto es increible-dijo admirada-la coleccion de Carolina Herrera esta aquí!

-y es toda tuya-dijo el dios sonriendo-tomen una ducha, los espero en la sala,perooo!-replico el hombre agarrando a Deuce-deja que ella vaya primero

-ah vamos!-replico el chico

-necesitamos hablar y prefiero que se duchen por separado, vamos

(:D jajajajja ya los conoce!)

Media hora mas tarde, ambos chicos estaban ya en la sala de Poseidon

-tienen hambre?-preguntaba el hombre

-bastante!-contestaba Cleo

Un sirviente parecido a Jarvis, el que cuidaba la casa de los chicos, servia una deliciosa comida en la mesa del lugar

-anden, comamos mientras hablamos-

Ellos obedecieron mientras Poseidon se sentaba tambien

-porque tardaste tanto en el Cairo-pregunto Deuce

-precisamente porque estaba averiguando algo bastante interesante

-acerca?

-alguien esta siguiéndolos

Ambos chicos le miraron preocupados

-sabes quien es?-pregunto Deuce acordándose de lo que Manu le había dicho

-pelee con el a las afueras de la mansión De Nile

-cómo?-pregunto su hijo

-ha estado vigilando a la familia, mas creo que ya no esta en Egipto si no aquí y temo que su objetivo es claro

-yo?-pregunto Cleo preocupada

-no querida…tu padre-

-papá?-dijo la chica

-y otros miembros del RAD, es muy escurridizo, quisiera volver a ir a Egipto pero no me atrevo a salir de U.S.A

-porque?-pregunto Deuce

El dios le miro significativamente, como diciendo: "por ti"

-no se si este aquí o se haya quedado alla, el punto es, que creo que tu madre lo conoce Cleo

La chica estaba bastante desconcertada

-mamá esta sola en Egipto-dijo mi amiga nerviosa

-descuida-contesto Poseidon- definitivamente su objetivo no es ella, si no, Ram y creo que algunos miembros notables de la RAD, se cierne un peligro sobre todos ellos y quisiera pedirles a ambos que…permanezcan en casa de Maddie por las noches o aquí ..por eso les decore esa habitación, Ram esta viajando Cleo y no considero que te quedes sola en tu mansión

-pero que cosa nos acecha?-pregunto Deuce

-Talamasca-contesto su padre simplemente y el griego supo, que eran problemas serios

-no podemos quedarnos siempre con Maddie-dijo el chico despues de unos minutos-

-en ese caso, se quedaran aquí, prefiero cuidar de ustedes hasta que Ram regrese, y disculpa Deuce pero no pienso dejarte solo un momento-

-pero..-

-pero nada, tu madre en 3 semanas se va de luna de miel y aunque se enoje, te quedaras conmigo

-ya estoy grande, sabes?-replico el joven molesto

-aunque seas un maldito anciano, eres mi hijo y te quedaras aquí-dijo con firmeza el hombre-yo no soy Maddie Deuce, tu rebeldía conmigo no funcionara…te quedas y punto

El griego no pudo replicar absolutamente nada ante este mandato y Cleo sonreía al ver, que su padre podía domar a su novio como jamas su madre lo había hecho

Thad mientras tanto, llegaba a casa de Madeleine para otra sesión de estudios, lo hicieron pasar y Nicolae lo recibia

-Thad, que bueno que llegas, necesitamos tu ayuda

-pasa algo?-pregunto mi primo extrañado

-no, no te preocupes, el psicólogo desea que tu estes en la sesión, mi hermana no recuerda como paso con exactitud el accidente de papá y queremos que haga memoria para que lo pueda superar

-ah…vaya…perdona si lo pregunto pero..,como fue ese accidente?

-lo único que sabemos-contesto Nicolae suspirando- es que mi hermana estaba con mi padre en su oficina, escuchamos un ruido ensordecedor y cuando entramos, papá estaba muerto y Madeleine estaba inconsciente, nadie supo exactamente lo que sucedió

Thad escuchaba todo atentamente, la muerte del padre de Nicolae, tenia mas tintes de asesinato que de accidente en si, ambos chicos entraron a la habitación de la joven y esta se encontraba acostada en un coqueto diván con su madre a un lado, al entrar Thady le sonrio y mi primo le regreso el gesto, saco su iphone para mandarme un mensaje cuando el doctor le dijo:

-podrias apagarlo?

-si…claro..solo mando un mensaje a mi prima y..

-ahora-pidio con firmeza el tipo y Thady no tuvo mas remedio que apagarlo, sin haberme mandado mensaje

La sesión comenzó y el psicólogo le pidió a mi primo que se pusiera a un lado de Madeleine, y comenzó a hacer una regresión para saber que ocultaba la mente de la chica

Yo estaba arreglada técnicamente desde las 6:30 de la tarde, esperando a que Thad pasara por mi, los minutos pasaron y se convirtieron en horas, eran ya las 10 de la noche cuando decidi pararme de la ventana, obviamente, el no iba a aparecer,me sentía bastante desilusionada, me habían dejado plantada!

OTRA VEEEZ! D:

Mi padre me miro desde su oficina cuando subia hacia mi habitación en un modo totalmente emo

-Lala-me grito

-si papi?-pregunte asomándome

-no llego Thad?

-no-respondi triste

-no le llamaste? Se me hace extraño que no haya llegado, el es muy puntual

-mi tia me dijo que fue a casa de su aprendiz…quizás se le fue el tiempo

-oh…-contesto el-y ya vas a dormir?

-si..es tarde y mañana hay escuela…

-bien…mas tarde subo a darte las buenas noches

-ok-le sonreí mas a fuerzas que de ganas, cuando llegue a mi habitación, mi Iphone sono, era Thad

-hola?-respondi secamente

-Lala soy yo, discúlpame, no pude llamarte, estaba en casa de Madeleine y se me paso el tiempo-decia mi ex primo manejando

-no te preocupes-le conteste con un frio mas glacial que el del artico-nos vemos mañana

Y le colgué

Thad suspiro sabiendo que yo, estaba mega enojada con el!

Al dia siguiente, mi primo me buscaba por los pasillos, queria darme una explicación, cuando noto que Madeleine estaba sentada en una banca con Abbey, la chica no se veía nada bien, traía unas ojeras tipo oso panda desvelado y como Thad es bastante noble y preocupon, fue directo con ella

-No durrmio bien anoche-dijo Abbey preocupada-Nicolae me la encargo

-Thady-dijo la chica abrazando a mi primo asustada

-tranquila nena-pedia el acariciando su cabeza con ternura-creo que necesitas descansar

-no quiero! Si cierro los ojos…el me llevara

-el?-pregunto Abbey

-ayer tuvo una sesión muy pesada y difícil-respondio el chico-creo que sus recuerdos fueron removidos y Madeleine tiene miedo-

-perrro no puede estarrr sin dormirrrse

-llevemosla a la Cafeteria, ahí podra descansar

-buena idea

Ambos chicos llevaron a la joven al lugar y la recostaron en las mullidas bancas, Thad le acariciaba dulcemente mientras Clawdeen le tapaba con una cobija que tenían en el taller de costura

-se ve mal-dijo la chica mirándola

-ayer recordó varias cosas de la muerte de su padre, y tenias razón-le concedio Thad-no fue accidente…lo asesinaron

-cielos! Que fuerte...y Madeleine vio al asesino?

-lo recordó anoche y eso hizo que no pudiera dormir

-pobre chica! Sabes, ire con la directora y le explicare el porque están aquí, no quiero que te vayan a reportar-

-me harias ese favor?-

-claro! Descuida, yo hablare con ella

Clawdeen beso a mi ex primo y tomando sus cosas los dejo a solas

Thad mientras tanto, tomaba su Iphone y me mandaba un mensaje diciendo:

"que tengas un bonito dia"

El cual no le respondi, me sentía demasiado lastimada como para olvidar que era la segunda vez que me dejaban plantada

Con la regresión, Madeleine se puso mas co-dependiente de mi primo, no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, y realmente no habíamos podido hablar, en el receso preferia sentarme bastante alejado de el y asi paso una semana, hasta que ese fin, mis papas y yo, teníamos una reunión del clan de vampiros y nos reuniríamos en casa de Thad, yo no tenia animos de ir, pero mamá me pidió que no fuera descortes con mi tia y que los acompañara

(-_-) todas las mamás son iguales!

Asi que llegamos a casa de mis tios y note que varios primos mios también estaban en la reunión, cosa que me hizo sonreir, Tedy, mi primo amigo de Hellmut estaba ahí, casi no lo veía, pero cuando nos reuníamos, solíamos platicar y bromear de todo, a veces era medio pesado, pero aun asi, me divertia verlo, el llego hasta mi y me alzo con suma facilidad dándome vueltas

-bajame!-pedia yo riéndome

-de acuerdo!-decia el besando mi mejilla- y como esta la preciosa Lala?

-bastante bien y tu?-

-nada mal!-sonrio –ya sabes lo de siempre, y ese novio tuyo?

-en casa! Le pedi venir pero tenia tarea que hacer, es un chico muy responsable-

-hola chicos-se acerco Thad saludándonos

-hey Thady!.-dijo Tedy

-hey-conteste yo escuetamente

-me alegra que hayas venido-comento directamente hacia mi-pense que no lo harias

-la familia siempre sera primero para mi-conteste mordazmente-jamas la dejaría en segundo termino-

(-_- tomala pelon!)

-si…claro-respondio el- yo pienso lo mismo

-de veras?-conteste burlona

-hey? Me perdi de algo? Ustedes son los primos maravilla! Estan enojados?

-no

-si-

Contestamos los dos al mismo tiempo

-yo no estoy enojado contigo!-contesto Thad sorprendido

-mega equis contigo-conteste en tono odioso volteándole la cara- Tedy, que dices si le pedimos a mi tia el x-box? Te juego una reta!

-ya esta!-contesto el y entramos a la casa dejando a Thad solo

Ja! Para que aprendas :l

Me pase el dia entero jugando video juegos y monopoly con mi otro primo, Thad solo nos veía muy serio sin acercarse, hasta que dejo la reunión y se fue con Clawdeen , la cual se entero de la forma en como yo lo había tratado

-no me hablo en todo el dia!-decia el indignado-y era mi casa y mis video juegos, o sea que técnicamente no pude acercarme a mis cosas!

La chica iba viendo los aparadores del mall tomando una soda

-y no es que me moleste que juegue con Tedy, al fin y al cabo somos familia pero, no es justo que me haga a un lado de esa manera-

-esa chaqueta me gusta-respondio ella

-me estas haciendo caso?-pregunto el furioso

Clawdeen lo miro, y sonriendo contesto:

-todo el tiempo, pero Thad,..que no lo has notado?

-que cosa?

-Draculaura esta celosa

-celosa?-dijo el extrañado

-si…celosa de Madeleine

-cómo?

-toda esta semana te la has pasado con ella pegado todo el tiempo, la has dejado plantada en dos ocasiones, no esperes que ella no sienta nada ante tu comportamiento

-pero…soy su tutor! Lala es mi prima

-exacto…y la has ignorado, lastimaste sus sentimientos. Ella te ve como su hermano mayor, su confidente, y últimamente te la has pasado ayudando solo a Madeleine, que te has olvidado de tu pequeña prima

Thad recordaba todo y efectivamente, había dejado de ser atento conmigo

-no pensé…

-que lo iba anotar? Ella te ama. Clawd es su novio,…pero tiene miedo de que le quiten a su hermano...a ti, Thad

-me he portado como un idiota verdad?-pregunto el chico con pesar

-algo asi!

-y tu…no piensas lo mismo?

Clawdeen se acerco a besarlo intensamente

-yo confio en ti…se lo que sucede con Madeleine…y tienes mi absoluta confianza

Thad sonrio abrazándola

-te prometo arreglarlo todo

-por tu bien, mas te vale que asi sea-dijo ella abrazandolo

Pero insisto, lo que tengo de pequeña lo tengo de rencorosa y no soy chica fácil!

**Hola a todos! Subiendo el capitulo de hoy**

**Jessy, es una gran idea! Prometo incluir a Spectra esta temporada**

**Palabra de Rey Kon :p**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo!**

**Rápidamente les dejo un mega beso **

**Y me voy**

**:***

**Sigo contestando preguntas y coments!**

**Los quiero llénenme de reviews :3**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Thad al dia siguiente, me busco en clases y yo prefería o mas bien, no tenia animos de verlo, asi que preferí quedarme cerca de mi lobito con el cual almorcé en las gradas del campo, mientras el entrenaba con su equipo de futbol americano, en un break, vino hacia mi y yo le ofreci fruta

-eres un gran atacante!-le dije yo

-gracias chiquita-me beso el-pero dime, porque no estas con tus amigas?

-quise venir contigo-le sonreí coqueta

-es eso o estas evitando a Thad?

Yo me movi inquieta

-ay no lobito!porque piensas eso?

-porque te conozco-dijo el mirándome fijamente

(-_- damn it! Eso pasa por tener un novio que te conoce tan bien!)

-el esta ocupado-dije yo bajando la mirada y el tomo mi rostro alzándolo delicadamente

-tu eres su prima…ella es solo una chica que tiene que ayudar, no debes estar celosa

-no soy celosa!-dije yo indignada

-conmigo no, porque sabes que soy de tu propiedad…pero con Thad es diferente…lo ves como un hermano y no sabes como lidiar con eso

Yo suspire con tristeza

-ya no me quiere

-claro que te quiere, tontita!-me abrazo Clawd-no pienses eso

-es que…

-solo debes entender que debe ayudar a esa chica

Ese era realmente el problema…yo NO queria que la ayudara

Asentí sonriendo sin decir nada mientras el entrenador le llamaba de nuevo

-ahora vuelvo

-suerte!-dije sintiendo como me regalaba un beso, en verdad amo a ese chico!

Sin notarlo, Thad se sentaba a lado mio

-hola-dijo el mirándome

-hola- respondi yo sin ganas

-estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto

-nop-

-segura?-

-yep-

-bien-

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos, esa sensación la detestaba, era como si ya no nos conociéramos

-Lala…tu…entiendes que debo ayudar a Madeleine verdad?

Yo voltee molesta

-a que viene eso?

-es que he notado que desde que soy tutor, tu ya no me hablas

-yo a ti?-pregunte sorprendida

(-_- ah no chiquito! A mi no me vas a echar la culpa!)

-es que debes entender, que ella tiene un problema algo difícil de superar y..

-Thad…no me interesa!-conteste furiosa-no me importa lo que le pase ok? No es mi problema

Mi primo me miraba sorprendido, yo no suelo ser asi, mas tampoco se lidiar con los celos

-es una niña-respondio el

-y?

-y? que debemos apoyarla

-porque? No es mi amiga! Tuya quizás, mia no

-Lala que te pasa?-respondio el molesto.-tu no eres asi, te estas comportando tan…

-tan como?

-olvidalo-dijo el furioso volteando la cara

-dimelo!-exigi

-tan infantil!sabes, yo no te pertenezco! Y si puedo ayudar a alguien, lo hago con gusto aunque a ti no te parezca!

(¬¬ ok..a ESTE..lo mato!)

-entonces hazlo y déjame tranquila-conteste furiosa

-bien!

-bien! Y hazme un favor de paso, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en los pasillos de la escuela!-

-si eso quieres-dijo Thad levantándose furioso-por mi, perfecto

Y se alejo , sintiendo yo, que había perdido al único hermano que había conocido en mi vida, odio ser tan llorona mas no me quedo de otra que comenzar a llorar amargamente.

Thad estaba mas tarde, en los casilleros bastante deprimido, en vez de arreglar las cosas, las había empeorado cañon! Tenia entrenamiento de basket y mientras se cambiaba, pensaba como podía solucionarlo, el y yo eramos muy unidos, y no podía permitir que nuestro lazo se rompiera tan fácilmente, Heath llego a su lado sacando su uniforme del locker contiguo

-como sigue la cuñis de Abbey?-pregunto el chico sin mirar a Thad

-mejor-respondio el en un tono serio

-la vi hace rato, en verdad que tiene pésimo semblante

-la familia Varsop tiene muchos problemas-le contesto mi ex primo

-que mal por ellos, pero entre tu y Abbey pueden ayudarlos

Thad le miro molesto

-es reclamo?

Heath suspiro

-no…claro que no…tu siempre ayudas a quien te lo pide y esa chica se nota que esta en problemas, su hermano es el idiota

Mi primo sonrio

-Nicolae jamas podrá superarte Heath, y eso el lo sabe

-el punto es….que el tiene a mi ex novia, y eso es algo que aun no puedo procesar…pero en fin…ya no importa hablar de eso

-si…eso creo-contesto Thady cerrando el casillero –Heath…tu…consideras a Holt tu primo favorito?

-a Holt?-

-si

-mmh, pues…si…nos llevamos bien-

-ah…y te molestas cuando otra persona esta con el?

-pues…con Holt es algo difícil-respondio Heath pensativo-el mismo son dos personas a la vez! Creo que no me importaría mucho. Ciertamente me gusta platicar mas con Jackson que con Holt

-que cosa?-los interrumpio una voz furioso

-Holt!-dijeron ambos chicos al verlo enojadísimo detrás de ellos

-o sea que no soy tu primo favorito, eh?-respingaba enfadado el D.J.

-este, si lo eres!-contesto Heath nervioso

-dijiste que no! Bueno, que bien que lo se, porque para que lo sepas**, mi primo Favorito**, es Dan!

Dan era un primo lejano de Holt al cual Heath odiaba porque siempre que venia a la ciudad, entre el y Holt le hacían Bullying :p

-que?-gritaba Burns –no hablas en serio!

-claro que si! El es mas cool, es mas, deberías tu ir a vivir a su ciudad y el vivir aquí, me divierte mas estar con el que contigo! Incluso a Jackson

-es bueno saberlo!-contesto Heath mega celoso azotando la puerta de su casillero-y que bueno que me lo dices y asi evitare comprarte un obsequio en navidad!

-para lo que me regalas!

-pues mas que los pares de calcetas de 2 x $50 que me diste tu en navidad, te vas de gane con mis presentes!

-me regalaste un termo de scoby doo!-reclamaba Holt furioso

-y? lo traes siempre!

-para no hacerte sentir mal

-ay mira., que considerado!-

-chicos, chicos!-reclamaba Thad-calmense! No peleen, saben…no debi preguntar nada..

-pues este malagradecido que jamas piensa lo que habla-reclamaba Heath-Dan…ja! Que bueno saber que es tu primo favorito! Porque asi tendre tiempo de buscar en mi familia a otro que te reemplace

-como quien? Jackson? Sorpresa! Soy yo!

-hablo de Sammy, el hijo del primo del sobrino de mi mamá!

-ese nerd?-dijo Holt indignado-si te duermes cuando te habla!

-al menos no me grita!

Thad hizo una mueca de fastidio y prefirió dejar a los dos chicos discutiendo, de sobra sabia que ambos se consideraban mejores amigos

Todo el dia me la pase mega triste, Clawd ya sabia que me había enojado con mi ex primo y yo le pedi que no se metiera, Thady no dejaba de mirarme, pero soy muy orgullosa y prefieria evitarlo, al final de clases, Clawdeen le regaño

-si seras tonto!

-ya sabia que me dirias eso-se quejo el

-dijiste que arreglarías las cosas con Lala!

-lo se

-y?

-y..todo se complico…necesito hablar con ella en cuanto se le pase lo enojado

-mmm, pues buena suerte! Si dejas esto asi, Lala va a pensar que no te interesa su amistad

-lo se…las mujeres son muy complicadas!-se quejaba el

-de-ma-sia-do-contestaba Clawdeen sonriendo

Al dia siguiente, no fui a la escuela,amaneci algo enferma

(-_- si, si,..fue el corajote y además mi corazón de pollo que no soporta el rechazo!)

Que me quede en cama, las cosas en Monster High estaban de lo mas normal, la pareja real llegaba de la mano, Frankie con Holt el cual ya se hablaba con su primo despues de que ambos se habían agarrado a almohadazos en su casa y aceptar, que eran el primo favorito del otro

(._. que incoherentes,pero buena terapia!)

Clawd llego y entro a la escuela,Thad esperaba verme con el

-y Lala?-pregunto preocupado

-esta enferma, men-

-que tiene?

-un poco de fiebre, su mama me llamo y le dije que iria mas tarde

-te lo dije-contesto Clawdeen a su novio

Thad suspiro preocupado, si hay algo que en realidad le puede, es que me enferme

Estaban por entrar a la escuela, cuando en ese momento, llego Madeleine,Nicolae la habia llevado a la escuela, y bajaba feliz del auto saludando a mi primo,el cual le sonrio con algo de tristeza, por ser su tutor, el y yo nos habiamos separado

:'( mi primitooo!

La chica llego feliz con mis amigos

-Hola chicos, saben, ayer me hice un facebook y saben cuantas solicitudes tengo? Mas de 30!

-hey, fantastico, dame esos 5 amiga!-dijo Clawdeen - pronto seras mas popular que Cleo

-eso nadie te lo cree!-dijo mi amiga sentada en la barda de la entrada con su chico cuidandola

-me alegra oir eso-sonrio Thad- pronto haras mas amigos y conviviras con ellos

-pero tu siempre seras como mi hermanito mayor-dijo la chica abrazandolo con fuerza-te quiero Thad!

(-_- parece pulpo esta niña!)

El suspiro acariciando su cabeza, tenia poco a poco que irse alejando de ella, por su propio bien,por su relacion con Clawdeen y por nosotros, el timbre sono y mis amigos comenzaron a recoger sus mochilas y demas, que no notaron que algo habia llamado la atencion de Madeleine en el otro extremo de la entrada de la escuela,la niña retrocedia unos pasos palideciendo de miedo

-eh...Madeleine?-pregunto Frankie mirandola

Thad que se habia apartado de ella para agarrar sus utiles, volteo a observarla

-pequeña? Que sucede?-pregunto preocupado agachandose

Ella estiraba su mano en direccion opuesta diciendo aterrorizada

-es ...el

Todos a una miraron hacia donde ella les indicaba, en medio de la entrada al Instituto,un hombre alto, con los ojos tatuados a la usanza egipcia y multiples cicatrices que curtian su atractivo rostro,les miraba furioso

Deuce le miro detenidamente y anteponia su cuerpo al de su novia como sirviendo de barrera, algo le decia, que era el tipo que los habia estado siguiendo

-quien es ese hombre y que nos mira?-pregunto Holt adelantandose unos pasos con direccion al recien llegado

-Holt! No-grito Clawd- no te le acerques

Y tal parecia que eso hizo reaccionar al tipo que en un segundo, todo su cuerpo se activo con una extraña energia como si todo el fuera color dorado, Madeleine pego un grito de horror y de este ser, se desprendio un mortal rayo con direccion a mis amigos. Mas antes de que les golpeara, una gran barrera de agua le detuvo, Poseidon habia detenido a tiempo el ataque, el Dios estaba a unos metros de los chicos los cuales le miraron asombrados

-al suelo!-grito el padre de Deuce y todos obedecieron inmediatamente cuando el egipcio volvio a atacar a Poseidon, ahora habia cambiado su objetivo y deseaba enfrentar al hermano de Zeus, el cual detenia soberbiamente el ataque

(*o* Poseidon teaaam! Waaa)

El hombre hizo una exclamacion de rabia al ver que no le iba a ser tan sencillo derrotar a un dios cuando viro la vista hacia el chico griego, y en un movimiento rapido, libero su fatal poder desprendiendo un pedazo de cornisa, que iba a caer justo arriba de Deuce y Cleo, Poseidon reacciono a tiempo mandando un rayo destruyendo el enorme pedazo de roca ocasion que aprovecho el tipo para huir

Los chicos estaban atonitos, asustados y en toda la escuela habian sonado ya las alarmas, Thad habia protegido a Clawdeen y Madeleine que no tenian ningun rasguño, al igual que el resto de mis amigos, El dios fue directo con su hijo el cual ayudaba a su novia a ponerse en pie,Poseidon tomo a Deuce de los hombros preguntandole preocupado

-estas bien?

-si, estoy bien-contestaba él extrañado de su proceder

-estas seguro?

-si...relajate quieres?-dijo el griego alejándose no muy acostumbrado a la sobreprotección paterna

La directora salio muy asustada con el personal docente de la escuela

-entren de prisa!-mando a mis amigos

-relajate-contesto Poseidon con el mismo tono de su hijo-ya se fue

La profesora lo miro asombrada

-usted? Pero..

-me gustaria que hablemos-le contesto el Dios-a solas

La mujer solo asintio mientras que los maestros hacian entrar a mis amigos, Poseidon detuvo a Deuce el cual entendio que su padre deseaba hablar con el, y Cleo se detuvo en la puerta a esperarlo, cuando los demas habian ya entrado, el hombre abrazo a su hijo con fuerza, se veia realmente asustado, Deuce estaba bastante extrañado del proceder de su progenitor

-si yo no hubiera estado aqui-decia el hombre por lo bajo sin soltarlo- te habria perdido...

Cleo miraba enternecida la escena, sabia que el padre de su chico, lo amaba mas de lo que el mismo se imaginaba

-emm...Poseidon...yo..-decia incomodo el griego ante la demostracion de cariño de su padre, Maddie pocas veces lo había hecho con el, siempre enseñandole que los sentimientos estorbaban , lo había criado de una forma fría y distante, y que el hombre le mostrara lo asustado que estaba por perderlo, en cierta forma, le gustaba

-eres la imagen de lo mucho que amo a tu madre, Deuce-le dijo- te acabo de encontrar y no deseo perderte, le has dado una razón a mi existencia-

El chico sonrio, sabia que aun sentía algo por Maddie

-estoy bien, papá-contesto el griego-no te preocupes

-si desea hablaremos en mi oficina-interrumpio la profesora

Poseidon asintió, camino hacia la entrada con su hijo a un lado, besó a Cleo en la frente, abriendo la puerta caballerosamente para que ambos chicos entraran a la escuela,la directora hacia lo mismo cuando el hombre le dijo:

-cuando estemos hablando, dime,…a quien me dirijo? A la cabeza o a el cuerpo?

( :D jajajajajaja eso estuvo genial!)

La profesora le miro furiosa, sabia por Maddie que si Deuce era sarcástico, era por los genes de su padre

-solo pregunto-volvio a insistir Poseidón- es valido, no?

-evite comentarios-contesto Buena Sangre furiosa- vamos!

-vaya genio-dijo el dios con burla

Madeleine estaba llorando desconsolada en brazos de Thad, Clawdeen y Abbey estaban realmente preocupadas

-tranquila-le pedia Thad-ya paso

La chica aun continuaba su llanto aun mas fuerte

-le traeré algo para que se calme-ofrecio Clawdeen –

-irrre contigo-dijo Abbey levantándose

Thad asintió y las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cafetería por algo para la joven, Heath estaba en los pasillos contiguos, el había llegado antes con Jinafire y no se había enterado de nada hasta que escucho a las profesores correr hacia la entrada, miro a Abbey y ella detuvo su marcha al cruzar la vista con la de el

-no te paso nada?-le pregunto el chico seriamente

-n..o-contesto Abbey buscando sus ojos

-bien-dijo fríamente Heath alejándose, la rusa suspiro, por un instante había creido que el iba a doblegar su orgullo por ella, pero Burns era mas necio de lo que parece

Madeleine se escondia entre los brazos de mi primo aun aterrada

(-_- ay ya niña te ciclas!)

Y el simplemente trataba de calmarla

-hey-decia el dulcemente-ya paso todo…nada sucede ya

-el...el fue-decia la niña con voz entrecortada

-lo se…pero eres una vampirita muy fuerte y tendras que superarlo para poder enfrentar tu peor temor

-no!-gritaba la niña asustada

-escucha..-el chico sentaba en sus piernas a Madeleine- tu conoces a mi prima Lala, cierto?

-si-contesto ella limpiando su cara

(:l y quien no me conoce! Ja!)

-bien, ella, es una vampiro a la cual, yo admiro demasiado, es fuerte, valiente, dispuesta a todo por sus amigos , su novio y su propia familia y jamas, se ha dado por vencida, Lala ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, ha tenido que abandonar miles de veces lo que ella llamaba hogar y empezar de cero, mas jamas pierde el buen animo y todo el tiempo la ves con una hermosa sonrisa en su cara de muñeca

Thad al recordar que estábamos peleados, bajo la mirada suspirando con tristeza

-ella… es mucho mas fuerte que yo,…siempre me ha dado animos para seguir adelante, toda mi vida he contado con su amistad y cariño y fue precisamente Lala, quien me hablo de Clawdeen, gracias a eso, volvi a enamorarme, aunque ya no creía en el amor…mi corazón volvió a tener dueña y todo eso gracias a que mi prima, siempre pensó en mi, en encontrar un chica que me amara como mi novia lo hace y por eso…sabes…yo…cuando te veo a ti…la veo a ella

(:´( ay primito!)

Madeleine le miraba con sus ojitos muy abiertos

-la quieres mucho. Verdad?-

Thad sonrio

-mas de lo que ella misma se imagina, es…mas que mi prima….es mi hermanita menor, y me gustaría mucho que tu, tuvieras su mismo valor, nada puede lastimarte si te enfrentas a ello, el volvió y lo que menos necesitas es llorar, al contrario, demuéstrale que eres mas fuerte ahora y que haras lo posible, por ser una chica normal y feliz, ya que el, te quito eso…tu eres una vampiro excepcional Madeleine…solo necesitas creer en ti..

La pequeña lo escuchaba muy atentamente, y cuando termino, se quedo muy pensativa por unos segundos y despues sonrio

-te prometo que lo hare Thad…por ti!

-no lo hagas por mi…hazlo por ti, tu madre y hermano necesitan saber que estas bien…y se que puedes lograrlo

La chica abrazo con fuerza a mi primito el cual le devolvía el gesto

-te quiero Thady!-le confeso la pequeña

-y yo te quiero a ti Lala-contesto el

-soy Madeleine!-reclamo

-ah es cierto…Madeleine-sonrio mi primo

Aunque los miembros de la RAD fueron notificados con la noticia que habían atacado a un grupo de chicos, nadie creyo una sola palabra, todos coincidían con la idea de que había sido una travesura estudiantil entre escuelas rivales y pocos o mejor dicho, ninguno puso atención al problema, mas que mi padre y Poseidon. Que sabían bien, que con esa sociedad secreta, no se jugaba.

Yo me había pasado el dia en mi cama, claro que recibiendo cada 30 minutos, mensajes lindos de mi lobito, el cual evito decirme lo que había pasado para que no me preocupara, la fiebre no había cesado y mamá estaba algo preocupada, me tomaba la temperatura siempre a lado de mi cama

-aun no baja, querida-dijo ella mirando el termómetro

-eso no es raro siendo yo un vampiro?-le pregunte

(._. Si que soy rarita!)

-asi es-dijo ella-esperemos a papá, quisiera que el pueda llamar a alguien que te revise

-ok-dije yo abatida, estaba harta de la cama

-quieres ver la t.v.?-me pregunto mi linda mami

-no, no hay nada interesante

-puedo ponerte algunos videos de 1D-

-no..no estoy de humor

Mamá me miro asustada

-ahora si que estoy preocupada!-

-jejeje, descuida mami solo quiero descansar-

Ella se acerco a besar mi frente diciendo

-estare abajo, llamame si necesitas algo

-ok!-sonrei yo

Estaba por salir cuando le pregunte

-mami

-si querida?

-porque no tuviste mas hijos?-

Mi hermosa madre sonrio con dulzura

-supongo que papá y yo pensamos que la vida nos había dado suficiente contigo…que ya no pensamos en mas…nuestra familia estaba completa

-me hubiera gustado tener un hermano como…

Lo acepto, no pude completar la frase, y ella lo hizo por mi

-como Thady?-

Yo solo asentí, supo enseguida que estaba deprimida por que estaba distanciada de el

-tambien a mi me hubiese gustado, aunque tienes a tu primo que te quiere demasiado

-el ya no me quiere-dije con tristeza

-por supuesto que te quiere-aseguro mamá

-no…el ahora tiene a Madeleine

Sonriendo me abrazo

-creo que tu primo, aunque tenga muchas chicas con las cuales estudiar, o novias o amigas, siempre tendrá un lugar en su corazón, para ti

-lo dudo

-yo si lo creo…

Yo solo baje la mirada sin decir nada, honestamente, no creía que nos arreglaramos jamas mi primo y yo

Media hora mas tarde, estaba leyendo el libro de 1D

(estare enferma pero lo Directioner jamas se me quitara :p)

Cuando alguien toco a mi puerta

Era Thad

Me movi algo nerviosa, no tenia animo de otra pelea entre nosotros

-puedo pasar?-dijo el con un osito en las manos

-si,claro-dije yo sentándome y arreglándome el cabello como pude

(siempre me pasa! La gente me visita cuando estoy en fachas! ._.)

El sonriendo entraba despacio, no sabiendo que decir ni yo tampoco

-toma-dijo en cuanto llego a mi lado-te traje esto, espero que te guste

-gracias-conteste yo tomando al tierno osito-y Clawdeen?

-esta abajo con tu mamá, te trajo un pastel, y decidio llevarlo a la cocina

-oh-

Thad se sento a mi lado, mirando en derredor, y asi pasamos en silencio como por 10 minutos, hasta que el dijo:

-Lala…yo…quiero pedirte una disculpa

-porque?-pregunte abrazando al oso y mirándolo

-tenias razón en enojarte, quiero decir, eres mi prima y acepto que por ser tutor de Madeleine, descuide nuestra relación de primos, somos familia y no me gusta distanciarme de ti…

Yo no sabia que decir

-esta niña…necesitaba solo un poco de ayuda, no tiene la gran fortuna de ser tan fuerte como tu,

-yo no soy fuerte-negue

-claro que lo eres…mas de lo que piensas! Incluso mas que yo

-eso no es verdad-dije yo

-aunque no lo creas…asi es y es por eso que la quise ayudar, ustedes son parecidas pero diferentes a la vez , ella me recordaba mucho a ti

-a mi?

Thad sonrio

-si…a ti, aunque nadie, puede tener jamas esa ternura que tu tienes en esos ojos, tu cara de muñeca, esa alegría que contagia pero sobre todo, ese corazón que haces a la persona que te conoce, sentirte como en casa cuando estas a su lado, eso eres para mi Lala, siempre has sido mas que prima, eres mi hermanita menor, la personita que me dio fuerzas cuando mas lo necesite, la que me apoyo cuando Luisa me engaño y la que trajo a mi vida, a la mujer que amare siempre, y nadie, escúchalo bien..nadie jamas podrá ocupar tu lugar

Yo no sabia que decir, lo confieso, me sentí algo tonta de haber odiado tanto a una chica que no tenia la culpa de mis inseguridades

-estos días que no te tenia a mi lado-continuo mi primo- me hacían sentir vacio, como si algo me hiciera falta, no lo se, me gusta saber que estas ahí para mi, tu eres de los dos, la mas fuerte, tu posees toda esa ternura, amor, cariño, comprensión que yo no tengo y que voy a necesitar, cada dia de mi vida, porque eres mi pequeña princesa-

Yo sonreí y ok, lo confieso, llore de felicidad al oírlo, que abrace con fuerza a mi primito, lo había extrañado demasiado

-te quiero Thady!-le confesaba en un fuertísimo abrazo, como no queriendo dejarlo ir

-yo también te quiero-decia el- ninguna Madeleine podrá jamas superarte

-ni 10 de ellas?-pregunte con un infantil puchero

-ni 20-sonrio Thad secando mis lagrimas –

-puedo entonces decirle, que este primo es mio?

El se rio de buena gana

-propieda de Draculaura-dijo el como poniéndose un letrero encima

-no, no todo, solo el 20% el 80 le corresponde a Clawdeen!-dije yo feliz

-ah es verdad! 20% propiedad de Draculaura- corrigio el

Yo sonreí y lo volvi abrazar fuertemente, cosa rara! Me sentí muchisiimo mejor en ese instante, que pase el resto del dia, comiendo pastel con Clawdeen y Thad, además de mis amados papitos que estaban felices de verme mas sana que una lechuga!

No siempre valoramos a las personas que crecen con uno

A veces el tiempo los separa de ti

En ocasiones jamas te detienes a conocerlos

Y en otras…los senderos los llevan por caminos diferentes

Yo tengo la gran bendición de tener, al mejor de los hermanos a mi lado

Al que se, que siempre secara mis lagrimas, escuchara mis risas, y apoyara todos mis sueños…y ese es, mi primo Thad

Soy Draculaura, y me dio mucho gusto que estuvieran conmigo

Recuerden! Siempre buen ki

(*-*)/

hasta la próxima!

**Hola! Feliz dia de las madres :D**

**En México, lo celebramos el 10 de mayo y por ser dia mega especial**

**Subi este capitulo bastante extenso**

**Que me dicen?**

**Les gusto?**

**:D**

**El lunes iniciamos ya nueva historia, estén al pendiente de ella**

**Desde mis paginas y facebook personal**

**Y esperooooo**

**Que me dejen comentarios, reviews, etc.**

**Si no….NO subo fic hasta 3 semanas despues**

**Muajaaaaa**

**Soy malosa :l**

**Nos vemos espero el lunes**

**Un mega beso**

**REY KON**

**:***


End file.
